Victims Of Love
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: Suddenly, Itachi gains feelings for his friend Sakura. When she almost gets raped, and Sasori shows up to defend her, she says she'll give him anything. Sasori, who is angry with Itachi, knows exactly how to get his revenge. DeiSaku, SasoSaku, ItaSaku
1. Infatuation

**Disclaimer: All of you should know by now that I do not own Naruto, or Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and all those other characters ;P**

--

"AAAAHHHHH!" The kids flinched. Their leader, Mokino, smirked and pulled on the pink hair that belonged to a small girl who was now crying.

"For such a little girl to scream so loud is amazing," Mokino said as the hurt girl tried to pry the bullie's fingers apart. Mokino's grip didn't loosen, but that was expected. She was seven, while the pinkette was only five.

"S-STOP IIIIT!" The poor girl's eyes screwed shut and she swallowed, finding that her throat was sore. Suddenly, the fingers in her hair were gone, and gasps were heard.

"Itachi-kun!" Mokino gasped, and Sakura opened her wet eyes. A boy with long hair pulled into a loose pony-tail was holding Mokino's wrist. His black irises pierced her, making her legs suddenly shake. The other girls ran away in fear of the young Uchiha, leaving only him, Mokino and the pained girl.

"Don't touch her again," He tightened his already painful grip for emphasis. Mokino looked up into his eyes (even though he was a year younger, he was quite taller than her) and nodded fiercely. After a couple seconds, he let go, and Mokino ran away.

The crying girl looked up the man that had rescued her. Emerald against onyx, their eyes met. The girl wiped away her remaining tears, and stood. She looked up and smiled at the man brightly.

"Thank you for saving me Mr...?"

"Uchiha Itachi," He replied, smiling lightly.

"Thank you, Itachi-chan! I'm Haruno Sakura," Her smiled widened, as did his.

--

BEEPBEEPBEEP

"Ohhmmm..." The sleeping girl mumbled, rolling over and falling off her bed.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

She cursed loudly, getting up to angrily shut off her alarm clock.

"Sakura honey, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah mom," She called, walking out of her to get to the bathroom. She slammed the door, feeling very sluggish and angry. She hoped after taking a nice long shower would brighten her sour mood.

As she undressed and stepped into the steaming shower, she let out a sigh and stood there, thinking about her dream. It was rare to dream about something that actually happened to her. On that fateful day, Uchiha Itachi had saved her from the evil bunch of girls, and afterwards, they became friends.

Sakura and Itachi were still pretty close. He was unusually protective of her these days, and didn't like it when his other friends tried to flirt with her. He told her that she shouldn't get involved with those guys, but she only responded with, "I'm old enough to look out for myself, Itachi." He only smirked and shook his head.

That was when she was 13, but now she was 16, and she was absolutely sure she could do whatever she pleased. She was even considering finally going out with Deidara, who was one of Itachi's friends who also had a crush on her. She wasn't sure if he was her type though...

She then thought about how it would be if she dated Sasuke, her close friend and crush. Over the last couple of years, though, her infatuation of him started to decrease, though she still thought he was very hot and cool.

She suddenly gasped when she realized the steaming hot water was now cold, and she immediatly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her small frame. She cursed herself for losing herself in her daydreams once again. Now she was sure she was going to be late...

As she hurridly got dressed and brushed her wild, short hair, getting fed up with it and tieing it into a ponytail, she hurried down stairs. As she made her way to the door, her mother said,

"Aren't you going to eat, dear?"

"No time, sorry. Goodbye, mom!" And with that, she ran out of the house.

--

"Naruto!" Said blonde turned around, smiling widely at the person who was running torwards him. As she caught up, she briefly smiled back, and then bended over to rest her hands upon her knees, her breathing heavy.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiasticly. She looked up, still panting slightly.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke-kun," She nodded at the man beside him.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, putting his hands inside his pockets. His pants were black, as was Naruto's. They all had to wear school uniforms. The mens' shirts were white with short sleaves, and their ties were black.

Sakura's uniform consisted of a short black skirt, with a dark blue T-shirt. She smiled again, and they started making their way torwards Sarutobi High.

--

Somehow, Sakura was one of the first people who entered her homeroom, which was Advanced Calculus. She sat next to Itachi, smiling brightly at him. He gave her one of his rare smiles (though not rare to her) and greeted her politely.

"Good morning, Sakura,"

"Good morning to you too, Itachi," And then, as she opened up her text book, and pulled out her homework, his eyes stared longly at her, before quickly darting away to check his own homework. The class was silent for a few seconds, before a loud-mouthed blonde darted in, grinning when he found that the seat behind Sakura was empty.

"Okayo, Saku-chan!" Sakura looked up, and smiled at the blonde, who grinned at her, before sitting down.

"How was your morning, Dei-kun?"

"Pretty bad until I saw you, Saku-chan," His voice was huskier as he said this, and Sakura rolled her eyes, turning back to her homework.

"Hello, Itachi," Deidara greeted curtly. Itachi didn't bother turning around as he muttered a small, "Hn," and tried to focus on correcting the mistakes he made. Deidara glared before remembering something.

"Oh crap, were we supposed to finish that last nigt?" He stood, towering over Sakura and looking down at her homework, before looking down her shirt. Sakura only nodded, oblivious to the fact that Deidara getting a good look at her breasts. Itachi, however, did notice.

He reached over inconspiciously and yanked on the blonde's ponytail. Deidara gave a light yelp before sitting back down.

"You didn't finish it, Dei-kun?" Sakura asked, still having not looked up from her homework.

"Umm, I haven't even started on it, un. Would you be kind enough to let me copy-"

"I'm sorry Dei-kun, but that would be cheating,"

Deidara sighed before resting his head on his palm. "Can't you let loose for once, Saku-chan? I mean, you know I would let you copy my work anytime, un."

"I don't think she would copy your work even if her page was completely bank," Itachi commented, making Deidara glare at him.

"And why not, un?"

"I thought you would at least be smart enough to know the answer to-"

"Are you calling me stupid, Uchiha!?" Deidara stood up, making every one in the class stare at him strangely.

"Deidara, please sit down," Came Shizune's unsually hard voice.

"Make me, un," He gave her a glare, and she glared back.

"You will be going to detention after school, Deidara," Deidara rolled his eyes, and sat back down, muttering under his breath. Shizune then turned back to the chalk board.

--

"Wow, you actually got detention within the first ten minutes of class, Dei-kun. That must be a new record."

"Nah, I've gotten suspension even before class started, un," Deidara added, strangely proud. Sakura, Itachi, and him were all walking torwards her locker.

"What'd you do?"

"After this one dude flipped me off, I beat him to a pulp, un," Sakura nodded, not at all suprised. As the three reached her locker, Deidara patted her head, saying that he would see her at lunch.

"This is why you shouldn't hang out with Akatsuki," Itachi said quietly as the blonde walked off. She looked up at him, confused and exasperated.

"Why are you so worried? Wait, don't answer that, I already know what you're going to say. But listen, I'm glad that you care about me enough to be concerned, but nothings bad happened-"

"Not yet,"

"Okay, not yet. But don't worry, Itachi, I can take care of myself," She shut her locker, smiling lightly at him. Itachi would not smile back. Instead he let out a sigh, and Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering 'drama queen'. Itachi threw her an annoyed look, but smiled lightly afterwards so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"See ya, Itachi," And she walked off, leaving Itachi has he stared at her back until she was out of sight. Finally, he walked to his own locker, angry and confused.

Sakura was his best friend, but suddenly he looked at her differently. He didn't like the way his hormones raged everytime he saw her. He didn't like the way his eyes stayed glued to her hips and long legs when she walked.

Apparently, Deidara shared his interest in her, and he didn't like it. Before, he didn't have a problem with the blonde, but suddenly, it seemed as if he was at war with him.

He shook his head, hearing the final bell ring, and walked off to class, a bit peeved that he was tardy yet again thanks to the cherry blossom.

--

**A/N: Well, I guess I liked this chapter. Please review!**


	2. Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wonderful, isn't it?**

**Yay, I got more reviews than I thought I would XD Thank you all who reviewed. **

**Here's a cookie for you guys (:)**

**--**

_Sakura's POV_

Itachi's really starting to worry me. He's never been so... so protective. I mean sure, most of the Akatsuki have been to Juvie. Actually, I think all of them has been at least once...

But they're okay now. At least, I think. I've met all of them, but only Itachi and Deidara still go to school. Infact, Dei-kun said the only reason he comes is because he says, 'If I don't to get to see your pretty face, there's no way I could possibly survive, un.'

Of course I roll my eyes at statements like that, but still, I think it's really sweet of him to say such things. No boy has ever said anything like that to me... In fact, I've never even had a boyfriend. Sure, some guys have asked me out, but I've never really been interested in dating. Or maybe I was never interested in the guys...

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" My head snapped up from my book _Twilight_, my eyes meeting a pair of Naruto's. The grinning blonde had his knees in the seat, his whole body facing me. I smiled back lightly.

"I wouldn't be sitting that way if I were you, Naruto. Who knows how Sensei will punish you,"

The hyper-active boy only rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you didn't even say hi to me," At this point he was pouting, which looked considerably funny. "Besides, Kakashi-Sensei is going to be late, as always."

I had to agree with that. Still, if Naruto got caught, he'd probably get detention. He doesn't look it, but Kakashi-Sensei is very strict.

"If you get detention, you'll have to be stuck in the same room with Deidara, again," I added, my tone warning him. At the mention of the other blonde, he frowned. The two didn't get along very well, even though their personalities were very similar.

"Don't worry, Saku-"

"Just shut up and sit down, Dobe," Naruto turned his head to glare at the stoic Uchiha sitting beside him.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Was his shouted remark.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," The class turned their heads to the teacher that walked in, who was ten minutes earlier than he usually was.

"Eh, you're early, Kakashi-Sensei," Kiba, who was seated a few seats awar from me, called. Kakashi shrugged.

"We have a long class period today," He stated. The class groaned.

"Don't worry, we aren't doing anything hard. And Naruto, sit down properly. Okay, now then, I've got names in this hat, and each girl is going to come up and draw out of it."

Lee raised his hand. "What will they be drawing for?"

"There is a list of the boys' names in here, and I'll explain later what this is for, "He added when someone else raised their hand.

One by one, the girls walked up and drew out of the hat, some groaning and some squealing.

"Eww, I got Naruto, " Ino said when she looked at the paper.

"Hey! What's wrong with getting me?!" Naruto yelled at her. She only glared and shook her head. When I finally got up there, I drawed out Sasuke's name. I didn't hide my smile.

"Who's you get, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as I came to sit back down. I showed him the small paper, and his eyes widened.

"EH!? That's not fair!" He turned to glare at Sasuke, who turned his head to me and raised his eyebrow. I only nodded.

"At least you're better than Ino..." He muttered, which made me feel somewhat sad. Oh well, I should've known he wouldn't have feelings for me...

"Okay, well, whoever you got is going to be your spouse. I will give you all babies, and no they aren't real," He looked pointedly at Naruto, who glared at the teacher.

"EH?!" The class let out, some of us blushing, and some looked furious. I glanced at Sasuke, who only sighed. I began to get peeved with his attitude. It's not like it's the end of the world!

"Awww man, I'm married to Ino!?" Naruto wailed. Then again, maybe it was the end of the world... At least for Naruto.

"Eww! Of course not, baka! It's only pretend!" Ino called back. The class erupted in conversation, some girls actually crying. I could only roll my eyes.

"Who got Sasuke-kun?" One of his fangirls asked loudly. Oh man...

"Sak-" I quickly slapped Naruto's head, who then fell out of his seat. He got up and rubbed the now sore spot.

"Oww, what was that for, Sakura-chan?"

"You're such a baka!"

"Billboard Brow got MY Sasuke-kun!?" Sasuke's eyes momentarily twitched, which made me giggle.

"How long is this going to last, Kakashi-sensei?" Someone asked, and Kakashi rubbed his covered chin (honestly, he is the wierdest teacher in the whole school. Who wears a mask for no reason?!) and thought for a few seconds.

"Hmm, three weeks sounds fine," I'm sure he immediatly regretted the words as the class screeched. Oh well, at least I got someone decent.

"You're cruel, Sensei!" Someone cried out, and I giggled again. These people really didn't know how good they had it. Oh well, hopefully their eyes will be opened-

"You're so lucky, Sasuke!" Naruto said, obviously jealous. Sasuke only 'Hned,' and I turned back to my book. Now where was I? Oh yes, where Edward and Bella were in the meadow, Edward's skin glistening as Bella ran her fingers over his arm. I wish I could meet someone as perfect as Edward...

--

During lunch, I decided to inform Itachi and Deidara about the whole spouse and baby thing. We were the only ones at the table, mostly because other people were afraid of the two Akatsuki members.

"If he tries anything on you, Saku-chan, make sure to tell me and I'll kick his-"

"Don't worry, Dei-kun, Sasuke doesn't like me that way," I tried to assure the blonde, but he only shook his head.

"It amazes me how naive you are, Saku-chan... But I guess it just adds to your cuteness, un," He lowered his eyelids at me suggestively. I only rolled my eyes, used to his antics.

"Saku-chan, he's still a teenage boy, and he still has hormones. I hope you two wont be in the same room alone because he could easily-"

"Don't worry, they wont," Itachi spoke up for the first time during lunch. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he wouldn't face me.

"Sakura will be coming to our house, and I will supervise them," Deidara nodded, smirking.

"Well, now I feel better. Itachi would snap the brat's neck if he so much as looked at you the wrong way, un," He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. Itachi wouldn't care if I dated Sasuke. Right, Itachi?" He didn't reply. Instead, he stood, carrying his tray with his hardly touched food, and walked away. I watched his retreating figure, confused, as Deidara' chuckled once more.

"You really are naive, Saku-chan," He seemed amused by this, but then his expression turned serious. "But that may be a bad thing..."

I sighed, also getting up. As I made my way across the cafateria to throw away my food, Deidara walked closely beside me. He kept glancing at me, but his eyes weren't on my face. As I put my tray away, I smacked him across the head.

"You're such a pervert, Deidara," As I walked away, I heard him say, "Yeah, but I'm your pervert, Saku-chan!" I only shook my head.

--

Oh geez, I found out that the assignment for Kakashi-Sensei's class started today. As I made my way down the side walk to his house, I felt the presense of someone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw three men walking torwards me, their eyes looking at me in a way that sent chills up my spine. I walked faster, praying that they would turn off on another street.

Three blocks later, they were still behind me. How much longer was it until I got to Sasuke's house?

"There's no use trying to get away, cupcake," I gasp as I realized that the rough voice was directly behind me. Before I could even break into a run, I was shoved into an ally (cliche, isn't it?)

Immediatly, their grubby hands were pulling off my clothes, and I tried to push them away, screaming.

"Shut up!" One of them whispered, smacking me across the face. Oh no. No, no, no. This was the end, wasn't it? They were going to rape me and/or kill me. No.

I was silently praying that someone would pull up, and almost kill them, saving my life. Where's my Edward? Oh right, I didn't have one.

It's not fair. I've never even gotten to experience love. I never got to graduate and start my own life...

No, I wouldn't go down like this. If I could at least get out of this ally, then maybe I could make it to Sasuke's. I quickly figured out how I was going to do this, and just as they got my skirt off, I kneed the one in the middle, making him groan and fall to the ground. The guy on my right loosened his grip, just enough to let me break free. When I did, I punched the guy on my left in the nose, making him let go. The last one I poked in the eyes, and then I ran.

"Don't let her get away!" And then I heard gun shots. Crap. I was going to get murdered...

--

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Soap

Luckily, someone was walking on the sidewalk, and I rushed over to him immediatly knowing who it was. It was Sasori, one of Itachi's friends. His eyes widened when he saw my half-naked form running torwards him, and then he pulled out his own gun. My eyes widened, until I noticed that he was aiming at something behind me.

I allowed myself to get behind his figure, overly joyed to know that he had a weapon. The three guys stopped in their tracks, only one of them having a weapon. Sasori fired, and they ran away, cowardly. I was still gasping by the time he turned around to ask if I was okay. I murmered a 'yes.'

We went back to the ally to find that my clothes were torn to shreds. I blushed when I realized that Itachi and/or Sasuke would see me in only my bra and panties.

"Where do you live?" He asked as we walked out of the ally. I shook my head.

"I can't let my mom know I was almost raped! She'll have a heart attack!" Sasori stared at me impassively. I wonder if he even remembered who I was. I had only met him a couple times...

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," I answered, and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"I thought you looked familiar..." I smiled lightly at him.

"Umm, I was actually on my way to Itachi's house..," He nodded, and we started are way torwards my destination. He offered me his shirt, but I merely shook my head.

"You've already saved my life, I couldn't accept anything more. Also, I want to thank you, Sasori. If there is anything I could do for you, let me know, okay?" He nodded, keeping his head on the road.

"It isn't safe for a young girl to be walking out here all alone," He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before...," I looked away. When we finally got to Itachi's house, he once again offered me his shirt, and I almost accepted, but Itachi had heard us on the porch, and opened the door.

Many emotions went across his face as he took in my appearance. Suprise, confusion, jealousy since he thought Sasori had something to do with this, and lastly concern, along with something else that never left his eyes as they strained to stay on my face.

"What-"

"Some guys had tried to, uh, rape her, and I happened to be there to help her," Sasori cut in. Itachi's widened, the emotion that I couldn't describe leaving his eyes. I shyly walked in, and Itachi said a quiet thank you to Sasori, before closing the door. When he turned and opened his mouth, I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I smiled, letting him know that it was true. He nodded, looking away. I looked up at the stairway as I heard footsteps.

"Is Sakura he-" Sasuke let his mouth hand slightly opened, his eyes wide as they roamed my body. I blushed, and Itachi shielded me.

"Go back to your room, Sasuke, until she's decent," Was his order, and Sasuke gave him a light glare before going back up the stairs, his eyes peeking at my form a few times.

"I'll get you something to wear," Itachi said, walking away without another glance torwards my direction.

--

Once I was dressed in his clothes, (which were very big and loose on me) Itachi's lips twitched upwards, his eyes shining with amusement. He caught me catching him staring, and looked away. What I saw next was what I thought I would never see. Itachi's cheeks pinkened. He was blushing!

I giggled at the sight just as Sasuke came back down stairs. I saw a flicker of disappointment cross his face when he looked at me, and I wanted to call him a pervert, but I wouldn't want Itachi to strangle the poor guy. I mean, he was a teenager, right? I'm sure every boy would react that way, unless that boy was gay or something...

"Hi, Sasuke. Umm, you got the baby?"

"It's in the kitchen," He replied, which made me roll my eyes.

"Sasuke, you're supposed to treat the baby like she's real,"

"Who said it was a she? His name is Sunoske,"

"What? I thought we were going to name it together,"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I've already named him,"

"Well too bad, because I'm naming her Naomi!"

"His name is Sunoske, and that's final. Stop arguing about unimportant things,"

"Unimportant!? Sasuke Uchiha, that is our baby! You think it's name is unimportant!? What if I named it... Dumbo!? Would you care then?"

"It's unimportant because it's already decided. Now shut up for once,"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're behaving like a child, Sakura,"

"Well... you are too!" I replied lamely, which made him smirk. I seethed in anger before I realized that Itachi was watching us with amusement.

"This is exactly why you two are going to fail your assignment," As started to walk away with his hands in his pockets, chuckling lightly , I called back,

"You'll see! When we ace this assignment, we'll be the ones laughing!"

--

As I started to 'feed' Naomi (I'll call her whatever I want, and it's not going to be Sunoske!)Sasuke stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you only in your underwear? Were you and Itachi-"

"No, Sasuke, I just... I don't want to talk about it,"

"Hn," Sasuke replied. I guess he wasn't interested enough to press the conversation.

I could still feel his eyes on me, so I finally turned around, glaring hard. Sasuke's eyes traveled to mine, and he raised his black eyebrow.

"Stop staring,"

"I wasn't,"

"Yes you were,"

"Hn,"

"Oh shut up!"

"..." He smirked at my confused expression. Sasuke never usually listened to me. I let it drop though, and soon the baby was fed.

"Umm, we should give it a bath, I think," I stated, turning back to Sasuke was looking at my exposed legs. (Itachi had given me one of his short-sleeved shirts, along with a pair of black shorts.)

"...Hn," I walked up and smacked his head, and he in return looked up and glared at me.

"You're giving Naomi a bath,"

"...His name is Sunoske,"

--

I had decided to make dinner for them before I left. As I cooked the main dish, I found that they had ingrediants to make rice balls. I smiled, setting out the ingrediants on the table.

"Need any help, Blossom?" I turned to see Itachi smirking at me. I scowled at him playfully. He knew I didn't like being called that...

"Well... okay. But you have to promise to call me by name for at least tonight," He nodded, and moved to the sink to wash his hands. I followed suit.

After I got my hands wet, I reached for the bar of soap, to realize it wasn't there. I gasped as I suddenly felt something in the water. I looked and saw that it was only Itachi's hands, along with the bar of soap. I couldn't help but blush as he rubbed the soap across my skin, but I managed to say a small 'thank you.'

When he didn't respond, I looked up and saw that his eyes were still focused on our hands, so I pulled mine out of the water. He snapped out of it and sat the soap on sink's edge, and we began working on the riceballs in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

--

I didn't have time to eat with them since I had a curfew, but Itachi offered to drive me.

"No thanks," I replied.

"... I thought you would have learned not to walk on the street alone after what happened. Also, it's dark out. I wouldn't feel comfortable if I didn't know you were safe,"

"But your food will get cold,"

"I'll heat it up. Let's go,"

--

The car ride was short, but uncomfortable. Something was bothering Itachi, and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh c'mon, I know you better than that,"

"I'm fine, Sakura,"

"Whatever..."

Itachi walked up to my house with me, and when my mom opened the door, her expression was shocked.

"S-Sakura! Where are your clothes!?" I looked down and noticed that I was still clad in Itachi's. I panicked, trying to think up a lie-

"While Sakura was giving the baby a bath, she somehow managed to fall in, getting her clothes soaked," He turned to me, "I'll return them tomorrow."

I could only nod, and my mother sighed in relief. "Well, thank you for lending her your clothes. That was really kind."

Itachi nodded, and without another word, he left.

--

**A/N: The plot comes in the next chapter. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Help

**Hiya people! Thank your for all the wonderful reviews! Now, I want to ask a favor for all of you. You know, how in the summary Sasori gets revenge on Itachi, well... I never really thought it through about why Sasori wants revenge. I know, I'm such a horrible author... Please forgive me.**

**So, if you have any ideas, please tell me. And even if you think, 'Nah, she wont use this,' I might, because, hey, you never know how it is with me. But please, I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it.**


	5. Naomi

**Disclaimer: ... **

**Kakashi: Flips page on Icha Icha Paradise You've gotta say it, Jess-chan**

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Kakashi: Looks at viewers She doesn't own Naruto, or me**

**Me: Wails NOOOO! Breaks down**

**Kakashi: Do you really have to be so dramatic?**

**Me: curled up in ball**

**A/N: Well, now that we've had our daily dose of stupid, I want to say thank you to all who suggested ideas! Now, I am finally able to write this chappie!**

**--**

_Normal POV_

Itachi's Story

Now, Itachi has always been a man of peace. Fighting was something you could say he detested. He felt that you could settle almost anything without using your fists, and he absolutely hated it when he came to know war at the age of four. It was horrible.

Maybe that's why he always watched so closely over his little brother. Maybe that's why Itachi also looked after Haruno Sakura. It wasn't just a coincidence that he was there when she was being bullied.

When he saw the pinkette for the first time when he came to pick up his little brother, he knew she had went through pain that little kids shouldn't exprience. He would never tell her this, but on that day he made it his life mission to make sure she would stay out of danger. He once even suggested that she dyed her hair, but she said her mother would never approve.

Now, he isn't too worried about her getting hurt physically by people, but mentally. She was a very strong girl, who could beat his little brother in an arm-wrestling match. Now, he wanted to protect her heart from teenage boys who would only want one thing from her.

Of course, she didn't understand this; It amazed him just how young she still was on the inside. She was very intelligent, though she didn't seem to understand the obvious. Itachi didn't believe that she really had no clue about things such as that, rather she unconsciously avoids it. It's more believeable to him that she didn't want to know those things. She was like any other girl who wanted to believe in such a thing as true love.

Itachi couldn't really say that he could be her true love (not that he loves her) because he had taken advantage of many girls in the past. He even stole one from his friend, and got what he wanted. Of course, he had never held a relationship for more than a couple weeks.

If Itachi was positive that he could make the Cherry Blossom happy, then he would've went for her a long time ago. But he promised himself that he would protect her from going with the wrong guy.

Unfortunately, his promise would be broken the week after he stole his friend's girlfriend.

End Itachi's Story

--

" 'Sori-kun!" A green-eyed blonde jumped into Sasori's lap enthusiasticly. Said man grunted, moving his hands that were currently occupied with holding cards around her, setting the cards on the table and wrapping his arms around the girl.

Currently, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were playing poker, as they did almost every Thursday night.

As Deidara watched the girl that he could only describe as sexy kiss the red-head's cheek, he smirked.

"Is this your girlfriend, 'Sori-kun', mm?" Sasori momentarily glared at the chuckling blonde as the girl suddenly stood.

"Hiya! I'm Naomi, nice to meet you all!" The hyper girl flashed a grin at the men, and Kisame's smile widened.

"I didn't know Sasori could get a girl like you..." His black eyes roamed the girl's curvy body and long, tan legs. The girl giggled.

"I'm the one that's suprised. Sasori is way too perfect for someone like me!" She winked at the perfect Sasori, and he in returned gave her playful smirk. Deidara chuckled through the whole thing.

"Well, 'Sori-kun, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked as she sat back down on said man's lap.

"They're not worth-"

"Oh shut up, Danna, and tell her, un,"

"...Danna!?" The girl exclaimed. (A/N: Danna means both husband and master)

"Don't pay any mind to what he says; He's perfectly insane," Sasori murmed.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, he's Deidara. The one on his left side is Kisame, and the last one is Itachi," Her sparkling eyes looked at each man as they were introduced, and her eyes decided to stay on Itachi for a bit long, her eyelashes lowering seductively at him. He payed her no attention, and she inwardly pouted.

As the game continued, Itachi at some point went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Umm, I'm a little thirsty, too. I'll be back in a minute, 'Sori-kun," And with that, she left to join the stoic Uchiha.

--

"You don't talk much, do you?" She said as she entered, and Itachi shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to turn around. His eyes widened when her arms wrapped themselves around his middle.

"You look familiar... Do you go to Sarutobi High?"

"... Please step away from me. Sasori wouldn't be very pleased if he saw us in this position."

"Yeah, I'm sure I've seen you around High School. I don't have any classes with you or, umm, what's-his-face, but I have the same lunch with you. I had no idea you and 'Sori-kun were friends," She stated, ignoring his statement.

"..." Itachi then tried to gently pry her arms away from him. She only gripped him tighter and giggled.

"You really don't have to resist, Ita-kun..." She purred, one of her hands going lower, her fingers tips already inside his pants.

"Naomi, stop," Itachi said sternly, roughly pulling her hands away from him. She stepped away, and he turned around to glare at her. Her eyes soon became tear-filled, and Itachi's widened in alarm.

"I know you wouldn't like me..." Her voice wavered as she looked at the ground. Itachi knew that this was a scam, still, he was very comfortable.

"... Sasori means nothing to me Itachi! The only one I want is you!" She suddenly looked up at him, and he was still silent.

"Ever since Freshman year I've loved you!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and tears spilling over. Itachi was now beginning to think this wasn't just an act...

And suddenly, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She buried her wet face into his chest, and then after a few seconds, her head rose to kiss his neck. He grunted and stepped back, pressing himself between the counter and Naomi.

"Itachi just... listen to what... your body's telling you... to do," She murmered in between kisses.

His mind was saying 'no,' while his body really wanted her. By now she was grinding her hips against his, and it took every bit of will power to not moan. As he was focusing on this, she reached up and their lips touched. Her tongue danced along his lips, tempting him until he finally lost control, and kissed her back hard.

His hands were all over her, making her moan and gasp as he touched her places that no boy ever dared to touch before.

"Itachi..." Her voice was breathy as his lips found her neck, kissing and nipping widly at her skin.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped, his eyes widening as he felt another presence in the room. Naomi was panting wildly, her eyes glazed over with lust. He removed his hands from under her shirt and bra, his eyes meeting with Sasori's.

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and gasped, immediatly stepping away from Itachi.

"I-I'm sorry, Sori-kun! He was all over me and... and he's so much stronger so-"

Sasori stormed out of the room abruptly, his fists clench. They both stared at the door for a moment, before Naomi turned to Itachi and jumped on him again, making the two fall to the floor. She straddled his hips, looking down at him with a smirk. He thought about pushing her away until she suddenly took off her shirt, looking down at him with an innocent smile.

"Can you help me get this off, Ita-kun?" She pulled on her bra strap, raising her eyebrows.

--

By the time Sasuke was home from helping Sakura with the baby, Naomi was gone. He found Itachi sitting on the couch, the t.v. off. He seemed to be frustrated about something, Sasuke noted.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He didn't spend much time with Itachi, but that didn't mean he didn't worry about him. Itachi hadn't looked so angry since that time Deidara replaced his shampoo with hair dye. Itachi's hair was bright orange for a week.

"..." Itachi stared at the wall with pictures of their dead parents. They were murdered by someone, and police still haven't found the person or persons who did so.

"What happened?"

"...Nothing," If you could call having hot, wild sex with a stranger nothing. Itachi hoped she wouldn't declare him as her boyfriend. He really didn't like her, though she had one nice body...

"..." Sasuke didn't care enough to press the issue, so he got up and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, and by the way, Sakura thinks she might be pregnant with my child," He called down, and Itachi's eyes widened as he glanced up at his smirking brother.

"You better be lieing or I'm going to cut off your-"

"I'm only kidding. Don't worry, I always use a condom," He hurried into his room and locked the door before Itachi could come up and strangle him.

Well, Sasuke thought, if he was still able to get furious when he talked like that, then there couldn't be something seriously wrong with him, right?

--

Sasori drove home furious, his knuckles whit from clenching the steering wheel so hard. He cursed Itachi and that tramp loudly, going ten miles over the speed limit. Naomi was beautiful, sexy, nice, energetic and everything he wasn't. Everything he needed in his dull life.

He was going to get revenge.

When he finally got to his room and laid down, a thought came to him. He smirked outwardly, almost chuckling at the look on the Uchiha's face when he saw his love on someone else's arm. And that someone was going to be Akasuna Sasori.

--

**A/N: Yay, I'm very please with this chappie! Also, thanks for all the reviews, please keep doing so!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Shock

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Kakashi: Sighs Once again, she doesn't own Naruto or it's characters. Only that whore Naomi.**

**Me: She is not a whore!**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Me: rolls eyes**

**--**

Itachi twisted and turned once again in his sleep. He moaned a few times, sweat rolling down his face.

He awoke with a start, quickly shutting off his alarm clock, running a hand through his slightly wet fringe. He groaned quietly once more, remembering every detail of the dream perfectly, trying to go back to sleep once more so he could remember the way the pink-haired girl felt beneath him.

--

"Sakura! You have a visitor!" Said woman groaned as she brushed her frizzy hair. She did not get enough sleep last night, since the 'baby' wouldn't stop crying.

"Coming!" She yelled, running out the door and down the wooden stairs, the thought 'I'm never going to children' fleeting when she saw who was at the door.

"S-Sasori?!" Her mother gave her stern look.

"That's no way to greet a guest. Please come in, Sasori. I'll make you some tea,"

"No thanks, Mrs. Haruno, I just need to have a word with Sakura," Sasori said, using his politest tone. Mrs. Haruno nodded, and walked away.

"Umm... So what brings you here?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"Can we talk outside?" He suggested when he caught her mother peeking at them over her shoulder. Sakura nodded, and the stepped out. Sakura shivered slighty at the chilly November air. Sasori noticed this, and took off his jacket, placing it around her small shoulders. Sakura blushed.

"Thanks, Sasori," She smiled lightly at him, and he returned the kind gesture.

"Sakura, I've come to ask you a question," He started, and Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Okay... what is it?"

He looked down at her with an intense look, and she fought the urge to blush once again.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out to dinner with me this friday night," Sakura's eyes widened, and she couldn't fight the blush any longer. Sasori inwardly smirked at her reaction.

"...M-me? But why?" She studdered, wondering if he was just kidding. Sasori's smirk disappeared and he once again put his intense mask on.

"Sakura, I don't know much about you, but when I saved you that night, you sparked my curiousity. Please accept my offer," Sakura searched his milky-brown eyes for any sign of falseness, finding none.

"Umm... s-sure, I guess," She said hesitantly.

He smiled lightly, and replied, "I'll pick you up at 7:00," And then he walked back to his car, starting it and and hesistating. He rolled down the window, asking, "You need a ride to school?"

Sakura was about to decline, but her mother stepped outside and said, "You forgot your backpack, dear!" And and she tossed it to the girl, and stepped back inside.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasori and got in the passenger's seat, murmuring a small 'thanks,' before they sped off to Sarutobi High.

--

Itachi's day had been horrible so far. He was dead tired, the little slut (Naomi) immediatly had found him when he got to school and started talking very loudly about something stupid which gave him a headache, and then, he noticed Sasori's red Volvo pull up in front of the school. Itachi wondered if he was gonna start a fight with him...

When he saw Sakura step out of the car, you could say he was a little more suprised, but he wouldn't give Sasori the pleasure of seeing it on his face. Sasori walked beside the pinkette as she came to stand in front of Itachi.

"Good morning, Itachi!" She said brightly. Naomi looked at Sasori and winked at him, then scowled at Sakura.

"Okay, Pinky, this is my boyfriend. Now back off," She said threateningly, but Sakura only raised her eyebrow.

"All I did was say hi to him,"

"Sppfft, whatever. I saw the way you were batting those pretty little eyelashes of yours,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to keep her temper under control. Shr smiled back at Itachi, who was glaring at a certain smirking red-head.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Itachi. When did you start dating?"

Sasori answered for the stoic Uchiha.

"Yesterday she was my girlfriend. Uchiha decided he needed another sex toy so-"

Sasori swiftly dodged a punch by the fuming Itachi. Sakura's face was confused, and Naomi was rolling her eyes.

"I'm not the one who-"

"Listen, 'Sori-kun, Itachi did something wrong, and of course I couldn't escape his charm. I was only saying I was his girlfriend because I was scared he would do something bad if I didn't. But 'Sori-kun, the one I really want is you," As she said this, she stepped closer and placed her hand on his cheek, but he smacked it away.

"I'm sorry, Naomi, but I'm going out with Sakura now," Itachi made strange noise in the back of his dry throat, clenching his fists and giving Sakura a weird look. Sakura felt like shuddering away, but Sasori put an arm around her waist, which only made matters worse.

"Since when did you suddenly start liking Sakura? You barely know her," Itachi tried to keep his voice level, but failing. Sasori smirked.

"I don't think that's any of your business, and the point of dating is to get to know someone better, is it not?" Sasori smirked wider, and released the uncomforable and confused Sakura.

"I'll pick you up friday. Bye, Sakura," She kissed her cheek, which made her blush, and made Itachi want to kill the man. Naomi stood there looking at her pink nails, wondering what color she should paint next.

--

First period was very awkward for Itachi and Sakura. Itachi didn't say anything, which was usual, but he was so tense. Sakura kept giving him worried glances, wondering what was wrong. She came up with three possibilities.

1. Itachi and Sasori had some kind of bet going that had something to do with dating girls.

2. Itachi was being way over-protective again and didn't want her dating an Akatsuki member. (This was the one she thought was most likely)

3. Itachi was just peeved because what's-her-face wasn't going to be his girlfriend.

And Deidara was confused as always...

--

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**


	7. Disagreement

**Disclaimer: ... I don't own Naruto, or it's smexy characters.**

**Kakashi: Good girl, gives treat**

**--**

**Anyways, thank you all who reviewed! Please continue to do so, and I will be forever grateful. Here's ya'lls cookie (:)**

**--**

"Eh? Itachi stole his girlfriend? No wonder he was so angry when he left..., un," Deidara said after Sakura had told him what happened at lunch. She shrugged.

"That's what Sasori said," She replied, whispering in his ear once again so Itachi wouldn't hear. The blonde glanced at the Uchiha, and rose his eyebrows.

"That doesn't seem very Itachi-like...,un," He nodded to himself. Itachi glanced at him, hearing his phrase. His eyes then slid over to Sakura, who looked away.

"What's up with you two, hmm? You haven't spoken a word to each other all day, un!" Deidara exclaimed, exasperated and confused. Sakura shrugged.

"I can tell that Itachi's not in the mood to talk, so I'm not going to make him," Itachi sighed at Sakura's words, and she glared at him.

"I don't know why you're so peeved. So what, you lost that, uh, what's-her-face, but you had it coming. You stole-"

"You actually believe what Sasori said?" Itachi said, a hint of disbelief in his usually toneless voice. Sakura nodded,

"You didn't deny it, and besides, the girl was saying-"

"Naomi had said that she has loved me since Freshman year, and then she jumped me," Itachi stated calmly. Sakura rolled her pretty green eyes.

"You should've told Sasori that when he caught you... Besides, I bet you didn't even push her away. I mean, she said she was your girlfriend today, so obviously you hadn't told her-"

Itachi got up to leave, his food untouched. Sakura sighed in annoyance at his behaviour. Deidara stared at her until she turned to him and said,

"What!?" Deidara winced, shaking his head.

"Nevermind, un,"

--

By the end of the day, Sakura had cooled down. Now all she felt was guiltiness. She thought it was wrong to accuse him of such things, and she was ready to apoligize. Outside of school, she noticed that he was already in his car, and ran over before he left. She opened the door and got in the passenger's seat just incase he wasn't going to listen.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. Please forgive me?" Itachi glanced at her and nodded. Sakura smiled and suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks, Itachi!" She chided, and he remained still, as he always did when she hugged him. Truth be told, he loved it whenever they touched. It was just so...

"Well, gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" He was about to suggest that he drive her home, but then Sasori pulled up, smirking at him. He grinded his teeth together as Sakura exited his car and got into Sasori's. She seemed a little confused at first, but after he said something she smiled and nodded. Sasori glanced at once more at Itachi, and when Sakura wasn't looking, he in return flipped the red-head off.

--

"You didn't have to pick me up, Sasori. I mean, it's really nice of you, but I'm sure you're very busy-"

"It's my pleasure, Sakura. Don't worry," He smiled lightly at her, and she beamed.

"Oh, and by the way, Itachi said that Naomi was the one-"

"I don't really care," His voice was a bit harder than intended, and he glanced at Sakura to see her reaction. Their eyes met and Sakura turned to look out her window.

"Sakura, I've been thinking, and I don't know if you should hang out with Itachi that much..."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he stole my last girlfriend, and he's done the same thing before with Deidara's girl, and I'm just worried he might try to steal you away from me,"

"Hey, I never said I was your's, and besides, Itachi's my best friend. He doesn't like me like that. Also, I'm not your girlfriend," By now, they were at her house, and Sakura roughly unbuckled her seat belt, but Sasori grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have," And Sakura yanked her hand away and slammed his car door, stomping up the steps to her house, leaving Sasori annoyed and worried.

--

Hours later, Sakura once again felt guilty.

'Oh, I'm such a baka... He only wanted me to stay away from Itachi because he was afraid of losing me... He even said he was sorry...'

She decided she would call him and apologize, but there was one problem with that: She didn't know his phone number, or his last name so she couldn't look in the phone book. So, of course she called one of Sasori's friends, Itachi.

"Hello?" It was Sasuke.

"Oh hey, Sasuke, can I spe-"

"Where are you?"

"Umm, at my my house. Why?"

"You were supposed to come over and help me take care of the baby, idiot,"

"Don't call me an idiot! And sorry, I forgot, now can I please speak to Itachi?"

"You can when you get over hear. The baby needs a bath,"

"Sasuke, it's 7:30, there's no way I'm coming over,"

"I'll get Itachi to pick you up,"

"No, just give Sunoske a bath yourself," (A/N: Yes, they had finally agreed to name HER Sunoske)

"Fine," And he hung up. Sakura sighed, dialing the number once again. Thankfully, Itachi answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Itachi! Hey, umm, you wouldn't happen to know Sasori's phone number by any chance, would you?"

"...Why?"

"Well... we sorta had a fight and I need to apologize,"

"... I'm sorry, Sakura, but Sasuke's calling me and I need to go. Goodbye," And he hung up. Sakura growled in frustration, trying Deidara's phone number this time.

"Hey,"

"I need Sasori's number,"

"Hi to you too, Sakura, un,"

"I'm in a hurry,"

"Okay, okay," Thankfully, he didn't ask questions and just gave it to her.

She dialed Sasori's number, but he didn't pick up. She left a message, then.

"Hi, Sasori, it's me, Sakura. Listen, I'm very sorry for the things I said today. Please forgive me? Anyways, I'm still on for that date on Friday if you are. Bye,"

--

The next morning, Sasori wasn't waiting for her outside, which made Sakura worried. He really was a nice guy, and he even saved her life. She hoped he would forgive her...

--

"Ohayo, Saku-chan!" Deidara greeted when he came to sit behind her.

"Hi, Dei-kun," She greeted, her voice unenthusiastic. Deidara raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you and Itachi are still fighting, un,"

"We're not fighting! He was just being rude last night. I politely asked him to give me Sasori's phone number, and he made up some lie just so-"

"I wasn't lying," Itachi stated calmly, staring straight ahead. He couldn't look at her without picturing her in that very revealing outfit she wore last night in his dreams... He closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head. He needed to stop thinking about her like that...

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled and turned her attention to her book _New Moon_.

--

"Oh, Itachi-kun! Mmmmm..." Sakura moaned and whimpered at he continue to bite and nibble and lick at her skin...

"Itachi!" Itachi looked up and saw Sakura standing there, a worried look in her eyes.

"The bell rang, didn't you hear it?"

"No," His voice was hoarse. He cursed himself for being able to get his work done so fast and having time to fantasize about the pinkette.

"Well, let's go or we're going to be late for our next class!" He got up and they walked together to her locker.

"Are you okay, Itachi? You seem to be spacing out a lot lately," She commented as she put her unused text book away.

"Did you and Sasori ever make up?" Itachi asked, trying to sound bored. Sakura shrugged, a somewhat sad look in her jade eyes.

"Well, I left him a message, but I don't know if-"

The bell rang, and Sakura noticed they were the only two left in the hallway.

"Crap!" And Sakura ran down the hall to get her next class. Itachi stood there, angry and glad at the same time. Angry because Sasori would hurt her feelings if he never accepted her apology. Happy because she would be single once again.

Itachi promised himself that he would tell her about the way he loves her, soon.

--

**A/N: It's almost 2 a.m. and I'm dead tired. Good night, oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Kisses

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah... I don't own Naruto**

**--**

"You look terrible, Sasuke," Sakura commented as she cam eto sit beside of him. His hair all over the place (even more so then usual) and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"That stupid doll kept me up all night,"

"Hey! Don't call our baby stupid!"

"It's a doll, idiot,"

Sakura huphed and crossed her arms over he chest. Her mood was easily brightened when Narurto came in.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Ohayo, Sas-" His mouth hang open for a moment before a wide grin slid across his face.

"Great job, Sasuke, I think you finally profected your emo look, dattebayo!"

"Shut up, Dobe,"

"Make me-"

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Kakashi called as he walked into the classroom. The whole gasped.

"Y-your on time again, Kakashi-sensei! Oh no, is it the Apoco-"

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say," Kakashi cleard his throat and continued,

"If your baby isn't in perfect condition tomorrow, I'm giving you a C or lower. Anyways, Sakura, someone's waiting for you in the office,"

Sakura hurried out of the room as the students complained to their tired sensei.

--

When Sakura entered the office she had expected to see her mom, but she saw someone totally different. Yep, you've guessed it-

"Sasori! Wha-"

"I'm checking you out of school, little sister, mom's having in the emergency room," He said loudly, making sure the Shizune heard. Sakura raised her eyebrow, but Sasori gave her a look telling her to keep quiet.

"Please sign here, uh, Sasori Haruno and Sakura and you can check on your mother," The red-head quickly signed the paper, and walked swiftly out the door with Sakura.

"What are you talking about?! My mom's in the-"

"No, I just needed an excuse to get you out of school," He replied calmly once they were safely out the doors.

"Huh? Why did-"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Sakura," He suddenly turned and pinned her against a wall. He saw Itachi looking out one of the windows at them, and Sasori repressed the urge to smirk. Perfect.

"Oh, well it was my fault-"

"No it wasn't, please forgive me," He gave her an intense stare and she could only nod. He smiled and lowered his head down to her's giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He quickly pulled away to smirk at a fuming Itachi.

He then turned back to a blushing Sakura, and he had to admit, she looked cute enough to kiss again, but he decided against it. He wouldn't want Itachi to see her pushing him away.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat, Sakura," He took her hand and they made their way to his car. As she got in, Sasori turned and mouthed two crushing words to Itachi.

"I win,"

--

Sasori was completely bored by now. He and Sakura were waiting for their food at an expensive restaraunt, and Sasori was beginning to wish he hadn't spent so much money. Currently, Sakura was trying to start up a conversation, but Sasori was never the talkative type, and he was starting to get impatient. What was taking the food so long?

"So, umm, are you and Itachi still friends?"

"No," He replied.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he didn't-"

"It doesn't matter to me,"

Sakura gave up and started playing with her napkin. Sasori took this time to wonder exactly why Itachi was so interested in this girl.

She had a temper problem, she was somewhat annoying, she was kinda cute, but not at all what he would call sexy. She was under-developed, she was very naive for her age, she seemed like a know-it-all, and she was to trusting of others. It seemed like this girl needed to be protected 24/7...

"Here's your food, sir, ma'am," The young waitress set the plates down and winked at Sasori, who returned looked over her curvy body. Sakura didn't notice though, as she started playing with her food.

When the waitress was gone, Sakura said, "Thank you for paying for this food, Sasori, it must cost a fortune,"

He shrugged, taking a bite of his dinner. The rest of the after-noon was spent in silence.

--

As he stopped at her house, Sakura turned to him.

"Sasori, thank you for everything... but, umm... I dunno if you're really my type and-"

Sasori didn't hear the rest as his eyes widened and he metally cursed himself. He put a finger over Sakura's lips, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, if I hadn't been the best boyfriend this evening. I've had a lot on my mind... But please, don't... Sakura, you're so kind-hearted and beautiful, I don't want to lose you yet..." He whispered, taking her face in her hands.

A second later, his lips were on hers, and Sakura's breathing stopped. This kiss was longer than the first one, she noted, and then she felt his tongue on her lower lip. She gasped in suprise, and his tongue darted into her mouth.

She remained completely still, her eyes wide with shock as his tongue roamed her mouth, and finally, he pulled back. He stared into her eyes once more, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her again... Suddenly, he looked away, as if ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, you didn't enjoy that as much as I did, did you?" He murmured.

"No, no, I was just suprised... and, I dunno, I didn't not like it..." She replied, unsure. He looked back at her, putting his hand behind her head.

"Do you wanna try it again, then?" He was only joking, but she still blushed and looked away. He smirked, moving his lips to her ear.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything you don't want me to," His warm breath sent shivers down her spine, and she shuddered.

As he pulled away, she glanced at him again, and before getting out of the car, she made a daring move and pecked his lips, getting out and racing up her steps. Sasori drove away with a satisfied smirk on his swollen lips.

--

**A/N: Please review, I would really aprecciate it!**


	9. Apologies

**Disclaimers: No I don't own Naruto, but I do own Naomi who seems to no longer be in this fanfic... Maybe I should put her in more scenes or something...**

**lol, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

**--**

"Guess what!? I had my first kiss yesterday!" Sakura squealed as she and her friends sat down on the school steps. She was spending time with the girls, which she hadn't done in a while. Ino gaped, and Tenten smirked.

"Was it like a tongue kiss?"

"Ooh, did he go any farther with you?"

"I hope you didn't do anything you'll regret..." Temari muttered, always protective of one of her best friends. Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"Well, yeah, he french kissed me, but we didn't go any-"

"How did it feel!? Did it get so intense that you were both gasping, your eyes full of lust, and he had to stop hims-"

"Ino, please shut up. Anyways, no, it wasn't very... er, passionate. I can't even remember exactly... And wouldn't you know how it feels to french a guy? That reminds me, haven't you and Naruto been getting along pretty well...?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww! No way! Who told you that!? I'll kill them..." She muttered darkly. Sakura laughed, shaking her head.

"I was kidding, Ino, no need to get offensive..."

Just then, Itachi's car pulled up, and Sakura beamed.

"Oi, I wouldn't tell him that you kissed Sasori if I were you," Temari said, motioning torwards the stoic Uchiha. Sakura raised her eyebrow, and Ino sighed dramaticly.

"Are you blind, Sakura? It's obvious that he totally l- mmpph!" Tenten quickly put her hand over Ino's mouth, smiling at Sakura.

"What she means is, that Itachi and Sasori don't get along well, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Word get's around fast, Sakura," Ino muttered as she pulled Tenten's hand away.

"Anyways, I think Itachi would only be enraged more if he found out that Sasori kissed you," Tenten finished. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever," When Itachi walked up the steps, Sakura greeted him. He didn't even glance at her as he walked into the school. Sakura then stared at the door worriedly.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." She muttered, and her friends all shared a knowing glance.

--

"You didn't even say hi to me this morning!" Sakura complained as she sat beside Itachi, who was writing something. It was a note for Sasori, though he wasn't going to give it to him, of course. It read,

_Akasuna Sasori,_

_You are a vile rat who cares nothing about Sakura. You're scum, you're a dirty, rotten_

That was as far as he got as the paper was suddenly snatched out of his hand. He turned to glare at Deidara, who mouthed the words and rose his eyebrow.

"Saku-chan, you've gotta read this-"

Itachi snatched the paper back, tearing it to shreds and getting up to throw away the evidence. Deidara only chuckled.

"What was it, Dei-kun?" Sakura asked, and Deidara only shook his head.

"Nothing important, un,"

--

Itachi had not spoken a word to Sakura all day, and she was deeply hurt. Currently, she was walking down the empty halls, getting ready to leave the school. Lost in her own thoughts, she suddenly crashed into someone, landing with an 'oof'.

She opened her eyes to see none other than Itachi, who's eyes were slightly wide. Her legs were spread and her skirt was hitched up. He swallowed as his eyes tried to remain on her face instead of her pink panties and pale thighs.

Sakura got up angrily, dusting her backside off and glaring at the man in front of her.

"Well?"

"...?"

"You're supposed to say sorry!"

"...Sorry," His voice was hoarse again. Before she had bumped into him, his thoughts were clouded with images of her, and seeing her in that position. Sakura rolled her eyes, blinking rapidly. Itachi was somewhat confused by this until he saw a tear leak out of her eye.

"Wh-why are you being so... so weird? You haven't spoken a word to me, and you seem to be very uncomfortable whenever you're around me..." Her voice cracked, and she screwed her eyes shut. Itachi was suprised and panicky. Sakura let out a shakey breath.

"N-nevermind, I'm probably just imagining things..." She tried to smile, but Itachi admitted it looked pretty weak, especailly with tears rolling down her face. He wondered again why he loved this over-emotional girl...

It pained him to see her this way, and he couldn't just stand still as she walked away hurt. So, Itachi followed his instincs and suddenly reached out, and embraced her. Sakura gasped, tense, before resting her head into his chest and letting him hold her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," He murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. After a few seconds, she pulled away reluctanty. She smiled at him, her eyes still wet and bright, her face flushed, and Itachi thought she looked beautiful.

"Okay, well, I'll accept your apology if you promise to never ignore me again," She said, and he nodded. She shook her head, reaching out her hand and sticking her pinky finger out.

"Pinky sware?"

Itachi chuckled, reaching out and wrapping his finger around hers.

"Pinky sware,"

--

**A/N: Yes, I know, short. But hey, at least you got another chappie today! Anyways, please review.**


	10. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA! NARUTO IS MINE!**

**Kakashi: Dumps cold water on me**

**Me: gasps Hey!**

**Kakashi: She's crazy, so don't listen to what she has to say. She doesn't, and will never own Naruto.**

**Me: pouts**

**--**

"Have fun on your date tonight, Sakura!" Ino called and waved as her friend walked torwards Sasori's Volvo. She turned and waved back.

"Bye, Ino!" She called, turning back and opening the car door. She beamed at Sasori, who smiled but also raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, Itachi was acting wierd to me today, y'know, not even talking to me," -Sasori smirked at this, though she didn't see- "But then we made up! So, everything's fine, and I guess that's why I'm happy!" She smiled even wider, and Sasori's smirk had long since vanished.

'So Itachi still thinks he can take her away from me? Too bad,' Sasori thought bitterly, dismissing the thought and driving off.

"Where do you want to go for our date, Sakura?" He asked tonelessly. Sakura glared at his unenthusiastic attitude.

"I don't care, and obviously neither do you. Look, if you don't want to-"

"I'm sorry, once again, Sakura for my atittude. I've never been really good with showing emotions, but I assure you, I'm very glad you're here with me right now," He gave her a smile, and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

--

"Ne, Sasori, where do you live?" Sakura asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced at her.

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno, I was just wondering..."

"How 'bout I show you?" Sakura shrugged and nodded.

"Fine with me. I don't have to be home until ten,"

--

"It's bigger than I thought..." Sakura murmured as she took her shoes off and settled them at the door. She looked around, her eyes wide as she took everything in. She then turned and smiled at the red-head.

"How old are you, Sasori?"

"19. What about you?"

"16," She shrugged, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Show me your room, Sasori," She said, and he followed her, a smirk placed on his lips.

'You have no idea how cute you are when you act so naive, Sakura...' He thought.

They reached his door, and Sakura stepped inside, taking in the dark red walls and the black bed-spread.

"You have a pretty big room, also, Sasori!" He chuckled at how childish she looked and sounded. She suddenly giggled, running over to the bed and jumping up on it. Sasori watched with amusement as she jumped off the bed, landing in front of him. He had to admit, she had some nice legs...

His smirk widened and, he lifted her chin up with his hand, making her stare into his milky-brown eyes.

"Did I mention how outstanding you look today, Sakura?" He purred, making her blush and shrug. He bent his head to close the small distance between their lips, nipping lightly on her lip.

She shyly opened her mouth for him, and he roamed her mouth. This time, he tried to force a response out of the cherry blossom, and ran his tongue over hers.

Sakura wasn't sure exactly what to do, but the way his tongue danced over hers sent shivers down her spine. She moved her tongue against his, and he pulled her closer, showing her that she was doing the right thing. Soon, she became less shy about it, and they battled for dominance. She pulled away from him, gasping for breath. He opened his eyes, suddenly pushing her torwards the bed.

As her legs hit the side, she fell onto the soft surface, he legs dangling over the side as he crawled on top of her. Before she could say a word, his lips were on hers again, and she moaned in pleasure as he kissed her with more passion than before.

He let his hand rub her hip, snaking it's way down to her thigh, swinging her leg over his waist as his other was buried in her pink hair. She gasped, and he put his full weight on her, and she suddenly understood what he was doing.

As his lips trailed down her jaw, she tried to push him away.

"Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" She breathed, and he reluctanty got off of her, sitting on the end of the bed. She too sat up, smoothing out her scrunched up skirt.

Sasori breathed heavily, feeling very _hot_. He hadn't thought that she could make him look at her with such want as he did now. He cursed his hormones and stood.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Was it him or does it seem like he's been saying that a lot lately? "Maybe you should leave," He suggested, walking to a door, and opening it. Sakura blinked, confused. Did her expect her to walk home?

She went down stairs and decided she would get somebody to pick her up. She phoned Deidara first.

"Hello?"

"Is Deidara there?"

"I'm sorry, he isn't right now. Can I take a message?"

"It's not important," Sakura hung up and decided to call Itachi. He knew where Sasori lived, right?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke, I need to talk to Itachi,"

"Why should I let you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke was mad because Kakashi gave them a D- and he blamed her, of course.

"Look, Sasuke, you had him last. When the baby cries, you're supposed to comfort it, not stuff it into a drawer to muffle it's sounds,"

"Shut up,"

"Just give Itachi the-"

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Itachi,"

"...?"

"Umm, well, I'm at Sasori's house and I need a ride home-"

"What'd he do to you?" Hi voice was slightly panicky and angered at the same time.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see his house,"

"Why isn't he driving you home?"

"Umm... I think he might be a little angry..."

"..."

"Itachi?"

After a few seconds, she found that Itachi had hung up, sp she sauntered over to the couch sitting down and resting her head onto her palm. Not five minutes later, Itachi had slammed the door open, making Sakura jump.

Itachi took in her appearance, which consisted of messy pink hair, and ruffled clothes. He tried to control his anger, and cooly asked,

"Where is he?"

"Ummm, well-"

He marched up the stairs, finding Sasori in his room, putting on a white shirt. He glanced at the man standing in the door way, and shut his closet.

"You aren't welcome here,"

"How far did you go?" The anger was evident in his voice.

"Not too far, but I'm sure we would have gone farther if you hadn't-"

"Sakura called me, now tell me what you did to her,"

"We kissed, and that's it," Sasori shrugged non-chalantly, and Itachi stepped closer, raising his fist and punching Sasori across the jaw. The red-head stumbled backwards, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Don't touch her, again,"

--

Sakura became alarmed when she heard something break upstairs. Warily, she walked up the stairs, opening Sasori's door and peeking inside. She gasped.

Sasori's shirt was bloody, and blood was spilling from his lips. He kicked Itachi in the stomach, making said man, fall to the ground.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed. She rushed over to them, raising Itachi's shirt and looking at the damage.

"He's fine," Sasori muttered. Sakura ignored him, putting her cold hands on Itachi's soon to be black and blue stomach. He gasped lightly, and she could only smile grimly at him. She glanced at the other teen.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I'm taking you two to the hospital," She said, putting her arms under Itachi and lifting him without any trouble. Sasori's eyes widened at her strength, and as she walked out the door, she called over her shoulder,

"C'mon,"

--

**A/N: Yeah, I was too lazy to put the actual fight seem. Also, it's 3 a.m. and I'm dead-tired. goodnight ya'll, and please review. The wonderful reviews from my readers fuels my imagination.**


	11. Tears

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would still be alive, and Sasuke would be the dead one. So obviously, I don't own Naruto, it and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**--**

Sakura had insisted on driving. She said that Sasori had lost too much blood and could pass out at any moment, leading to the tragic death of all three of them when they crashed into a tree or a cat or something.

"You don't have a license," Itachi murmured as Sakura laid him down in the back seat. She rolled her jade eyes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," She replied, sitting in the driver's seat and pulling on her seat belt. Sasori sat in the passengers seat, feeling light-headed from all the blood-loss.

"You better not wreck my Volvo," Sasori said in a warning tone. Sakura glanced at him, nodding.

"Don't worry, I can do this,"

'I hope,' She thought afterwards, and then shook her head.

--

Thankfully, she didn't wreck the car, though Sasori kept yelling at her to slow down, speed up, etc. and she had a major headache.

She had once again carried Itachi, and Sasori staggered behind her. As they got to the front office, Sakura began explaining what had happened and what injuries they had. Her tone was professional and new to Sasori, but the thought didn't linger for long, as he suddenly passed out, falling down onto the cold floor. Sakura cursed and Itachi said something negative about her foul language.

--

"What did you do, Itachi!? Go up there and-"

"Itachi's just jealous," Sasori murmured as the three walked back to his Volvo. Their injuries were minor, but Itachi wasn't allowed to go to gym for a couple days.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused as she turned to glance at Sasori. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward, and looked away. Itachi spoke up before he could say anything else.

"I was only angry because I thought he had made you do something that you didn't want to do," He said to Sakura, trying to keep his voice level. Sakura shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Just please don't do it again," Her voice wasn't annoyed, actually it was rather pleading. Itachi's black eyes turned guilty, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Sakura," He said, not able to promise that he would never do it again. Sasori chuckled, and as Itachi turned to glare at him, he mouthed,

"You're whipped,"

--

"Sasori, just drop me off at my house, and then take Itachi home,"

"I don't have enough gas to drive both you and Itachi home,"

"Fine, well, just... drop Itachi off at my house,"

"Sakura, it would be easier if Sasori just drops us off at my house, since I can drive you home," Itachi suggested.

Sasori glared at Itachi from the corner of his eye, but Itachi ignored him.

"How about you just walk home from here?" Sasori said, and Itachi turned to return the gesture to him.

"How about you go and suck yo-"

"How about you just both shut up!" Sakura cried from the back seat, obviously annoyed.

"Sasori, just drop me off at Itachi's house, and he'll drive me home," She ordered, her headache returning.

Sasori mumbled something before turning off on Itachi's street. The rest of the ride was silent and uncomfortable, but thankfully it didn't last too long.

As Sakura got out of the back seat, Sasori leaned over and threatened to Itachi,

"Don't do anything stupid,"

--

Sakura hadn't gone to Itachi's car as expected. She instead, went inside his house, which left Itachi slightly confused. As he walked up the steps and followed her, he couldn't help but have a perverted thought cross his mind, and he shook his head forcefully.

"We need to talk," Sakura started as soon as Itachi got in the door. He glanced around and saw that Sakura was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. He forced himself not to sigh in annoyance and went to sit beside her.

"Sakura, I was onl-"

"I just want to know why. Why did you... hurt him so bad? Nothing happened- Hey, don't give me that look, nothing SERIOUS happened- and yet you went off on him and then you both ended up in the hospital," Sakura finished. She honestly just wanted to go to sleep, but she knew that she would be up half the night stressing over the two.

"I don't think Sasori is right for you," Itachi stated, somewhat ignoring her question. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to date any Akatsuki member..." She mumbled.

"Yes I would, just not Sasori," Itachi said under his breath, but unfortunately the tired pinkette heard.

"No, if it were any other Akatsuki member, you would say, 'I would let you date someone from the Akatsuki, just not him,' wouldn't you?"

"..." Itachi ignored that question also, not willing to tell her that the only member of Akatsuki he would want her to date was himself.

"Anyways, you didn't answer my question,"

"Which one?"

"Gah, the first one!"

"..."

"Itachi..."

"..."

"You know what?! I don't care. Goodbye," And she stood up, marching over to the door.

"Sakura..." His voice was exasperated, yet he still got up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back inside. She turned and glared at him, her eyes full of angry tears. Itachi suddenly had the feeling of déjà vu, but paid no mind to it and became worried by her sudden emotion.

"I understand, now. I'm such a baka," She shook her head and looked away from him, and grim smile placed on her lips.

"Ever since I've started to date Sasori, you've been acting so... cold. I don't know why but I know what you're trying to tell me," She suddenly looked him in the eye, clenching her fists which didn't go unnoticed for the Uchiha.

"You trying to tell me that if I continue to date Sasori, you can no longer be my friend. Well, fine, I guess we're not friends anymore!" She said harshly, and Itachi's eyes widened in suprise at her words. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't loosen his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Instead, he spun them around, effectively pushing her back against the kitchen wall and pinning her arms above her. Her eyes shone with suprise as they met enraged onyx.

"You think I would make you choose between your boyfriend and your best friend?" Itachi's voice was full of disbelief, making sure the rage did not seep through so he wouldn't scare her. But it didn't help. Sakura was very aware of how tight his hands were around her small wrists, and how erratic his breathing was. Her heart sped up with fear.

His head bent closer to her's, and she closed her eyes, wondering what he was going to do to her.

Itachi's rage had almost completely vanished when he felt her pulse quicken beneath his finger tips, and she suddenly looked so vunerable to him. They were so close and he could easily... He inhaled sharply, ashamed of himself. First of all, he had scared the girl he loved. Second of all, he shouldn't be having these thoughts right now, especailly with the situation they were in.

Sakura opened her eyes and found Itachi's eyes staring off into space.

"Itachi...?" She whispered, and as soon as her hot, sweet breath hit his face his defenses crumbled, and he suddenly pushed himself to her, crashing his hungry lips on hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura gasped, unable to do anything since his grip was still tight on her wrists.

--

**A/N: I didn't like the way I ended it but... I felt like giving you guys a cliff-hanger smiles evily**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Please Review!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	12. Playing Pretend

**Disclaimer: I'm sure that by the eleventh chapter, that you all would know that I don't own Naruto.**

"_Itachi...?" She whispered, and as soon as her hot, sweet breath hit his face his defenses crumbled, and he suddenly pushed himself to her, crashing his hungry lips on hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth._

_Sakura gasped, unable to do anything since his grip was still tight on her wrists._

Sakura was shocked, having no idea why he was doing this. Itachi pressed himself closer to her, taking one of his hands away from her wrist, taking both of her wrists in only one had as the now freed one rested on her thigh.

As he moved his hand upwards, his tongue slid against hers suggestively, trying to get a response from her. Sakura was too focused on the way his hand was going up her skirt, starting to become worried. She whimpered, trying to show him that she was scared; She knew he always hated it when he frightened her.

But Itachi had misinterpreted her actions, his hand already on the elastic band of her panties. After giving up on getting a response, he freed himself of her lips and started down her neck. Sakura panted lightly, immediatly trying to tell him to stop.

"I-Itachi! Stop...!" She breathed in distress. He didn't seem to hear her as he hooked his fingers, starting to bring her panties down.

Finally, Sakura had enough. She kicked him hard in the shin, and he hissed in pain. He lust-filled eyes looked back into hers, and widened.

"Stop..." She sobbed, her face red and her eyes wet. Even though Itachi's body insisted on ignoring her plea, he pulled away from her, horrified and ashamed. Itachi tried to get himself to calm down, turning away from her.

"What's... wrong with you!?" Sakura cried, confused and angry.

"I have a boyfriend, you like Naomi, why-"

"That women means nothing to me," His voice was suprisingly calm and unemotional. This only made Sakura more upset.

"Then why did you kiss me!? Am I just some little sex toy like-"

"Sakura!" His voice was loud and angry, but he still wouldn't face her. Once again, she had thought so lowly of him...

"I don't..." Itachi clenched his fists, not sure what to say. Finally, he let out a loud swear, the dirty word echoing in the huge house. First, he thought, he needed to clear his mind. And so, he walked away from her, leaving the shaken pinkette to herself, alone and confused.

--

_Sakura's POV_

It's been fifteen minutes, and Itachi still hasn't returned. I had probably hurt his feelings by saying what I had...

Still, why had he done such a thing? Maybe he was just... sexually supressed...? Of course, I'm sure he could get almost any girl he wanted...

Maybe... maybe he's trying to get back at Sasori? He would do that to me just to- No, gah, stupid Sakura! Stop thinking things like that! Itachi is my best friend! Well, he was... Oh no, now... what are we?

No, I can't lose him, but I don't want us to be awkward around each other... I'll have to make a choice. Pretend like it never happened, or confront him.

--

_Normal POV_

Itachi returned shortly after Sakura's decision was made. He decided he had to tell her now, before their friendship was lost. He found her sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, a bored look on her face. This concerned Itachi, but he kept his emotionless mask on, going to stand in front of her.

"Sakura-"

"Finally!" Sakura interuppted, standing up and walking to the door, and Itachi followed, confused.

"My mom is probably having a heart attack now that I'm late! I'm supposed to be home at ten, and it's already eleven! I hope she doesn't call the cops..." She said, walking out the door.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Itachi replied, trying to catch up to her. Sakura turned around, a confused look on her face.

"About what? Anyways, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Right now, I need to get home. C'mon, you need to drive me so pick up the pace!" Sakura called, opening his car door and getting in. Itachi had already figured out what she was doing, but wasn't sure if he wanted to play along.

As he got into the driver's seat, he glanced at a fidgeting Sakura, who caught him staring and glared at him.

"C'mon Itachi, we've got to hurry," She scolded in a childish voice. Itachi in return sighed, deciding now was not the time to tell her, and sped off torwards her house.

--

"Thanks Itachi, see ya at school!" Sakura waved at him before disappearing into her house. Itachi sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering if he would ever get the chance to tell her how he felt.

The thought faded as he started the car, driving off frustrated and unsatisfied.

--

**A/N: Yeah, short chappie, but I still like it. Still, I'm starting to feel disatisfied with it. Anyways, please review!**


	13. Death

**Disclaimer: I'm so sick of writing this, so I think it's best that is the last disclaimer I write for this story. I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

A week had passed and neither Itachi or Sakura had spoken a word about the little incident. She seemed to be happy with Sasori, so Itachi didn't bother pressing the subject.

"Good morning, Dei-kun! Ohayo, Itachi!" Sakura sang as she sat down in her seat. Deidara grinned.

"You aren't usually one of the last ones to class, Saku-chan, I was getting worried, un," The blonde stated as he played with a piece of her bubblegum-colored hair. Sakura was oblivious to this and only shrugged. She then turned to Itachi and beamed, leaving him momentarily stunned.

"Guess what!? Me and Ino-"

"Ino and I, you mean," Itachi smirked playfully, and Sakura rolled her eyes. She was glad, though, that he was starting to act normal again.

"Whatever. Anyways, Ino and I are trying out for the school play this afternoon! The bad thing is that the auditions are at another building, that's like, two miles from here. She said we would have to walk together right after school so we wouldn't be late," She continued, and unhappy look on her face.

"Do you even want to try out for this play, un?" Deidara asked, noting how her enthusiasm suddenly vansihed. Sakura shrugged.

"Ino said she wouldn't do the play without me, so I said I would," She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, you're such a good friend, Saku-chan!" Deidara exclaimed, twirling her hair around his finger, smiling. Sakura turned around (he immediatly let go of her hair) and smiled.

"I know! Aren't I just the bestest?!" Her tone was sugary sweet, which made Deidara chuckle. He rested a hand on her cheek, and her smile vanished as the suprised look took over.

"Saku-chan, no matter what you say or do, you'll always be the bestest to me," His voice was seductive, and Sakura's face went red. Deidara chuckled and placed a light kiss on her nose and then leaned back, no longer having physical contact with the flustered girl.

"Th-thanks..." Sakura whispered, turning around. Meanwhile, Itachi was thinking of ways to murder the lucky blonde. Deidara could get away with almost anything, but he couldn't...

Of course, Deidara always just seems to be joking around. He always loved flirting with girls, and Sakura never took his words seriously.

"Shizune-Sama, Shizune-Sama!" Came feminine, high-pitched voice as a blonde rushed into the room. Said teacher looked at her calmly.

"What is it, Naomi?" The blonde girl, had to catch her breath before answering.

"Tsunade-Sama said she needed to see Itachi-kun right away!" Said man raised his eyebrow at the girl, who looked over and gave him a wink. He narrowed his eyes, but Naomi looked away.

"Very well then. Itachi, go to the office with Naomi," Shizune ordered, and Itachi relunctantly did so.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Naomi glomped Itachi.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" She squealed, and Itachi winced since her lips were right near his ear.

"Get off me," Itachi said, trying to do said thing. Naomi smiled up innocently at him.

"School is sooo boring, Ita-kun," She smiled up at him suggestively, "How about you and me have some fun."

"Does Tsunade need me or what?"

"Hahaha, no silly! C'mon, let's get out of here," She took his hand, heading for the direction of the doors. Itachi wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, Ita-kun!"

"Let go, Naomi. I'm not your boyfriend," He stated, prying her fingers away from his wrist. Naomi stayed silent for a moment, before turning around, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Ita-kun... I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way. But who's going to support me? My mom's gonna kick me out of the house when she finds out I'm pregnant..."

Itachi suddenly looked as if she had just grown two heads. "...What?"

"You got me pregnant, Ita-kun," She sobbed, running to him and throwing her arms around his waist, crying her heart out. To many, this would be a convincing act, but Itachi wasn't going to believe it all so suddenly.

"We need to go to the doctor to see if you're really pregant, and then we need to find out if it's me who got you pregnant," Itachi stated calmly. Naomi stepped away from him, anger in her eyes.

"You think I just go around and sleep with men whenever I have the chance?!" She yelled. Itachi was positive the whole school could hear her.

"What is going on here!?" Shizune said as she opened the door. Itachi's peers tried to peak at the them.

"Itachi got me pregnant, and now he thinks it's not even his!" Naomi cried, slapping the man and running away. The class gasped, and someone in the front called,

"You got lucky with someone like her? Haha, sweet," Sakura punched the boy that sat in front of Itachi, and he whimpered.

--

"Wow, you really went all the way with her, un?" Deidara started as they sat down at the table.

"Deidara, we're trying to eat," Sakura scolded, glaring at the blonde. He only shrugged.

"I knew you stole her from Sasori, but I didn't think you would let her-"

"Shut up," Itachi said threateningly.

"And now you got her pregnant, un! Haha, I feel bad for you. She doesn't seem like the cooking type, so she may be a bad wife..." Itachi chocked momentarily on his soda.

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, imagining how the two would look together. Itachi scowled, but realized that he really didn't care what she was laughing about as long as he could hear it. He noted that he needed to make her laugh more often; He loved it whenever he saw her happy. (A/N: Is that too sappy? Eh, oh well, I think it's unresistably cute!)

"I'm not marrying her," He stated flatly. Deidara raised his eyebrow.

"Really, un? You don't seem like the type of person who would leave his girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, she's probably making it up. If she is pregnant it's not mine," He said, trying to convince himself as well as the others.

"Does that mean you didn't sleep with her, un?" A knowing smirk was settled on his lips, and Itachi could see that Sakura was staring at him also, curious if it was true.

"... Hn," And with that, he got up and left the table. Deidara chuckled, oblivious to the hurt look on his crush's face.

Sakura was confused. If Itachi could sleep with a girl like Naomi, why would he want to sleep with her? She was starting to think this was about getting back at Sasori rather than... What was her other option? Either he wanted revenge, or he wanted sex, and he could get the from a much more _developed_ woman than her.

She left the lunch room with a heavy sigh and broken heart.

--

"Gah, Ino... I told you to wait for me..." Sakura mumbled, waiting for a couple more minutes before deciding that Ino had infact gone on without her. She sighed frustratedly, walking down the sidewalk.

"Great, now I'm going to be late!" She said to herself, shaking her head. After a few blocks, her eyes widened. There were people all gathered around something. From the looks of the whole scene, that included a car that had skided into the side walk and an ambulance, someone had been hit.

Sakura tried to get through the massive crowd to see if it was someone she knew. There were many complaints as she pushed people out of the way, mumbling 'sorry's and 'excuse me's. Finally, she got to the front, looking at the somewhat bloody person and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Ino...!"

--

**A/N: Yes, I know, a cliffy smiles evily, again Anyways, please review!**


	14. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any anime/manga for that matter. The only thing I own is this 'original' idea, and Naomi. Why did I create such a monster?**

**--**

"Ino!" Sakura screamed, trying to rush to her bloody friend. A police man held her back though, telling her to clam down.

"No! What happened, why is she so pale!?" Sakura started to feel dizzy, when she realized that she wasn't breathing anymore. She sobbed before finally blacking out, making the police man use both of his arms to steady the girl.

"What happened?" Sasori walked up to the police officer, eyeing the now pale Sakura.

"The blonde girl got hit by a car. She must've been close to this girl," Sasori held out his arms for her, and the police man hesitated, recognizing his red and black jacket as the Akatsuki symbol.

"I'm her boyfriend. I'll take her home," Sasori assured, and the police man unwillingly gave the pinkette to him. Before the red-head walked away, he asked,

"Is she going to be alright?" He nodded torwards Ino. The police man gave him a grave look, before shaking his head. Sasori nodded, no hint of sadness on his features as he walked back to his car, having no intention of bring Sakura to her house.

--

Sakura awoke hours later, dazed and confused. She sat up, looking around at the somewhat familiar living room, and spotting Sasori in the kitchen.

"...Sasori, why am I...?" Suddenly, it came back to her, and she gasped.

"Ino!" Sasori walked over to the girl, sitting down and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm afraid she's... her chances of living are probably slim," His voice was not remorseful, but rather cautious. Sakura burst into tears, clutching Sasori and he awkwardly embraced her. He was never good with emotions, but he couldn't just push her away.

--

After Sakura had somewhat calmed down, Sasori went back into the kitchen to get some sake. Her wailing had surely givin him a headache. As he once again came back to the living room, he saw Sakura's head in her hands, her body shaking.

When Sasori sat down beside her, she immediatly smelled the strong odor of alchohol, looked up at him curiously.

"You're under age, Sasori, and besides, sake is unhealthy," But her words were ignored as Sasori poored another glass, this time offering it to her. Sakura immediatly declined.

"No way! I can't-"

"It will make you feel better. It will help you forget about what happened, at least for tonight," His words made her want to down the whole thing, anything to dull the aching in her chest. And so, they drank the sake together, and soon it was gone, leaving Sakura drunk, and Sasori somewhat dazed. Sake didn't affect him as much as it used to, and besides, Sakura had drunk it much faster than he did. He was beginning to think offering her the sake was bad idea...

"Th..anks.. Sa'ori..." Sakura mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder. "I feel... much bedder..." She blinked slowly, thinking of her next words.

"I'm tired, it's time to go to bed," Sasori mumbled, picking up a giggling Sakura and heading to his bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed, laying down on the other side and facing her. She offered him a drunken smile, and scooted over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I think... I know how to, 'epay you..." She whispered, slamming her lips against his. An alarm went off in Sasori's head, and his first instinct was to push her away.

"Sa-Sakura, you're drunk," He murmured, trying to push her away. Sakura shook her head.

"So wha...? I loooove you, Sa...sori..." She mumbled, pulling herself close to him once again and starting to kiss his neck.

--

"Hello?"

"Is Sakura there?"

"No, she didn't come home tonight. I thought she may have spent the night with Ino after auditions,"

"Thank you," Itachi murmured, not bothering to tell her that Ino was dead. He sighed, worried about what happened to her. He decided to ask one of the police officers if they had seen where she went.

"Have you seen a pink-haired woman around here?" Itachi asked a man in a police uniform. He nodded saying that she had passed on, and one of his friends had caught her, and let some red-head take her home. Itachi clenched his fists, not bother to say thank you as he headed torwards his car.

--

"Sasori...!" The pinkette gasped as he continued to suck on her soft spot. He had given into his desires a few minutes ago, and by now she was only clad in her skirt and panties, while he was clad in only his boxers. He was becoming more and more hungry for her, and wondered how long it was until he stopped stalling and just took her.

He groaned as her hand went into his boxers, and he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. He reached into her skirt, making her gasp and giggle as his hands brushed her thighs, and suddenly, Sasori heard his front door slam. He cursed, thinking that he locked it, and relunctantly got off the half-naked girl. She wimpered, telling him that he was only hearing things.

That wasn't the case as Itachi suddenly slammed open the door, his eyes glancing around the room, glaring at Sasori, and then taking in Sakura's bra-less form. He eyes widened and found he couldn't look away, but suddenly, he was punched in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Leave, Uchiha," Said man looked up at Sasori, glaring, understanding what had happened.

"I told you not to touch her..." Itachi growled, kicking his leg, making him stumbe and hiss in pain. Itachi stood, about to strike another blow, when suddenly Sakura had enough.

"Stop...it! Li'in, 'Tachi, I'm sssowwy that I..." Sakura seemed to be trying to find the right word to say as Sasori stood straight.

"Uh... woul'not... le' you touch me..." Sakura nodded, obviously pleased with her sentence. Itachi was trying to look at her face rather than her chest, and finding it rather hard. It was obvious she was drunk, which gave him another reason to be furious with Sasori.

He glared at the red-head, before Sakura crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed his sleeve, pulling. Itachi stumbled, and Sakura pulled harder, able to grasp both his sleeves and did so, pulling him over thebed and on top of her. She giggle, satisfied.

"Let me... feel something 'sides pain..." She murmured, her eyes somewhat sad behind the drunken haze, and she reached up, kissing the suprised man. He tried to pull away, despite what his body was telling him, but she suddenly took his hand, placing it over her breast. Itachi gasped, letting her tongue dart out and roam his mouth. Itachi's defenses were crumbling once again, and he felt his pants getting tighter, before he was roughly pulled off of the girl.

"She's my girlfriend and I will not just stand here and watch you have sex with her," Sasori shouted, rarely angry. Itachi tried to get a hold of himself, trying to find the more sensible part within him.

"I'm not going to let you touch, either. She's drunk and the only reason she's doing this is because she lost her best friend," He stated, feeling himself cool down. Sasori sighed, seeming to except his answer. He glanced over at Sakura, finding that she had passed out. He walked over to place the bed sheets over her half-naked form, and Itachi dared not watch.

"Leave, Uchiha," Sasori ordered calmly.

"I don't trust you with her,"

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch. Besides, out of the two of us, who do you think has more self-control?" A smirked found it's way on his face.

"...Hn," And Itachi and him walked down stairs.

"What will you tell her when she wakes up?" Itachi asked as he made it to the door, angry with himself. It Sasori had not pulled away, he surely would have...

"I'll tell her the truth," Sasori answered as if it so obvious.

"I don't want her knowing about what I-"

"Don't worry, I wont," Sasori assured, and Itachi walked away. Sasori smirked again, wondering how such a lie could get passed the prodigy.

--

**A/N: The next chappie will have some Dei/Saku in it, I suppose... well, anyways, please review!**


	15. Aroused

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto. Get it, got it, good.**

**Okay, I got a question today, and it asked, if Sakura was under developed, then why was Itachi staring at her chest?**

**Well, the answer is: Sakura is under developed for her age, but that doesn't mean she's flat-chested. I mean, you know, there's still something there to look at... XD**

**Currently, I feel aweful, so please don't flame me if this chappie sort of sucks. Thank you.**

**--**

Sakura awoke with a major hangover. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her temples. She then noticed that she had no shirt or bra on, and was tempted to scream. First, she had to confirm where she was. She looked around the room, finding that it was somewhat familiar. She shakily got out of the bed, finding her removed clothes and hastily put them on.

When she cautiously walked out the door, she sighed in relief, remembering that this was only Sasori's house. She walked down the stairs, wondering where Sasori was and what had happened yesterday.

"Sasori?" Sakura called softly, her head pounding.

"You're awake," He stated, coming out of th kitchen with glass of water and a pill in his other hand.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better," He murmured, dropping the pill in her hand. She took it, washing it down with the water.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, moving to go sit on the couch. He followed her, wondering if she remembered anything. As he sat down beside her, she asked,

"What happened yesterday?" Sasori had worried about this. He really didn't want to see her burst into tears again, so he only briefed her.

"One of you friends got hit by a car, you came over, got drunk, and..." Sasori wasn't sure what to say. He really couldn't tell her that-

"Why wasn't I wearing... a shirt?" She suddenly asked, not seeming to hear the first part of his sentence.

"Right, so you got drunk... and Itachi had heard the news about your friend getting hit, and he came over. He immediatly noticed that you were drunk and he tried to take advantage of you, Sakura. Luckily, I made sure he didn't... make you do anything you'd regret."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, and shook her head. "Itachi wouldn't-"

"Don't be so suprised. Itachi's wanted to screw you ever since 9th grade," He replied nonchalantly.

Sakura was at loss for words.

"..B-but-"

"Don't worry, nothing happened," He assured her, inwardly smirking. He then noticed she started to tear up, and changed the conversation.

"Anyways, you should be more concerned about your friend. I'm not sure if she's dead or alive..." He stated.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, her voice somewhat calm. "Yeah, you told me yesterday..." She murmured. She was over the shock by now, and even though there was an aching in her chest, she decided she would not break down. Not now.

"Sasori... Do you think Itachi... likes me or just... likes me body?" Her face was red with embarassment, clearly uncomfortable with asking such a question.

He was about to voice a lie, but then he looked at her. Her emerald eyes were staring at him with such intensity, and he found that he couldn't possibly tell her what he was about to say.

"... I believe that Itachi... cares about you. If he only wanted your body, he would've raped you a long time ago," He replied, very serious. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Th-thanks..." She mumbled, now confused. It was hard to believe that someone like Itachi would have interest in someone like her.

Sasori had been well aware of the fact that she may change her mind, dump him and go for Itachi. He didn't want that, though, and would try to make sure she stayed his.

He put his cold hand on her cheek, and she glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..."

"For what?"

"You've been through a lot, and I'm only making matters worse," He smiled lightly, bringing his lips closer to hers. Sakura boldly lifted her head to close the distance between them.

The kiss had started out very soft, but Sasori got impatient and licked her lips. When she teased him, keeping her mouth shut, he groaned in displeasure and nibbled on her bottom lip, finally making her open her mouth to him. He roamed her mouth quickly, trying to get a response from her. She tried not to moan as he started to suck on her tongue, and she failed.

They entered into a heated make-out session, and Sasori was starting to get very aroused. He pulled her closer, laying down and bringing her on top of him. Sakura ran her fingers through his red hair, his hands on her hips, and suddenly pulled away from his lips, earning a groan from him as she started to timidly kiss his neck.

She suddenly gasped when she felt his hardened member on her thigh. He grunted in displeasure as she stopped kissing him, and he looked up at her with lust-filled eyes.

"S-Sasori..." She tried to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her stay down. She blushed as he suddenly turned them over so that he was now on top.

"Just relax, Sakura," he purred, moving his head to suck on her collar bone. She moaned again at the sensation, turning on the red-head even more. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, but he chose to ignore it.

He managed to get her shirt off, his eyes skimming over her form. He hurried to get her bra off, but realized that his phone was still ringing. He sighed in frustration, and reached out for the phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" His voice was husky as he answered.

"Hey, Sasori-Danna, un,"

"What do you want?"

"Is Sakura there, un?"

"... She's busy,"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, clearly aroused now and wanting to get back to previous activities. Sasori shook his head.

"No one," He mumbled.

"... Are you screwing around with Saku-"

"That's none of your business brat, now if you called for no reason then I'm hanging up,"

"I need to talk to Sakura, un!"

"..." Sasori promptly hung up, sighing. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but he crashed his lips onto hers, leading their tongues in a heated dance.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. And then, the phone rang again and he cursed loudly, choosing to answer it.

"What!?"

"S-Sorry, but may I ask if Sakura is there?" The voice was feminine and slightly familiar. Sasori cleared his throat.

"Yes," He handed Sakura the phone, and she pouted lightly. He got off of her and hurried to the bathroom before she made him do something he would regret.

"H-hello?" Sakura said, wondering who it could be.

"Oh, Sakura, I was so worried!"

"Mom?"

"I heard that Ino... had been hit by a car and I had no idea where you were! Why didn't you come home, baby?"

"I dunno, I didn't feel like talking about it with you, at least not then," Sakura lied. She would have gladly gone home and let her mother comfort her, rather than passing out and ending up drunk.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's okay, Sasori will drive me,"

--

Sasori returned from his cold shower to see Sakura fully composed on the couch.

"My mom was worried sick. She wants you to take me home now," She stated, standing. He nodded, and they walked out the door and to the car in silence.

--

Sakura hesitated when they got to her house. She glanced at Sasori, and found that he was staring at her.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"... I'm not sure,"

"If you don't, call me," He said, reaching over and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. Sakura nodded, exiting the car and hurrying up the steps to embrace her mother who was standing at the doorway.

--

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said there was going to be some Dei/Saku in this chappie, but I'm feeling sorta bad and tired, which I personally think is a good enough excuse XD Anyways, I'll put Dei/Saku in the next chappei, I promise. Please, please review!**


	16. DeiSaku

**Disclaimer: Didn't I say I was going to stop putting disclaimers a few chapters ago? Oh well, I don't own Naruto.**

**Okay, I got another question: Does Sasori have real feelings for Sakura?**

**Hmm... that is a hard question, seriously XD Uh, I mean, he's not evil (not in this sorty, at least) so of course he cares about her... But I wouldn't go as far as saying he plans on staying her boyfriend for much longer.**

**--**

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, worried since her daughter seemed unaffected by her best friend's death. She had just told her the news (Ino's parents had called them) and it turns out that Ino had died instantly.

Sakura only nodded. "I'm fine," She walked up her stairs to her room, feeling as if the raw edges of the wound in her chest had been stabbed at. She closed the door behind her, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself.

She felt as if the whole world was crashing down on her. One of her best friends is dead, another almost took advantage of her, that same one may have feelings for her, and her boyfriend... well he was just acting strange. And now she was confused about how she felt about Itachi.

--

Hours later, her mother came up to her room with the phone.

"It's for you, dear," Sakura reached out, taking the phone and placing it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Saku-chan, un,"

"...Hey, Dei-kun,"

"You didn't come to school at all today, un. Well, neither did Itachi, un. Have you heard from since yesterday, un?"

"... Can I ask you a favor, Dei-kun?"

"... Sure, Saku-chan, un,"

"I need to talk to you, in person,"

"That's fine with me, un,"

Sakura hung up the phone, rushing down stairs and telling her mother she was going out.

"Be careful!" Her mother called as she slammed the door.

--

"That was quick, un," Deidara commented after he opened his front door to see Sakura. She shrugged, stepping inside the small house.

"Are your parents home?" She asked, moving to sit on the couch.

"No, both are out on business, un," He replied, walking over and sitting beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her frail arms around them, and then leaned over to rest her head on Deidara's shoulder.

"When did life get so complicated, Dei-kun?" She whispered, and he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her.

"We all go through hard times, Saku-chan, but that doesn't mean things wont get better, un,"

"I'm scared..." She whispered, leaning even closer to the blonde.

"Of what, un?" He asked gently. Sakura's lips twitched upwards. It was rare to see Deidara's soft side, and she was pleased that she could bring it out.

"... I'm scared that things wont get better," Her smile disappeared as she waited for his reply. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard him laughing, his body shaking, making her's shake along with it.

"What's so funny!?" She yelled, pulling away from him. He stopped laughing and pouted slightly that Sakura was no longer leaning against him.

"Saku-chan, don't do that, un," He reached out pressed her against him once again. She grumbled something, but otherwise had no intention of leaving.

"Anyways, I only laughed because it's so... opposite of you to say such things. At first I thought you were only kidding, un," He explained, and Sakura shrugged.

"Saku-chan... I promise everything will get better, un. And if it doesn't, I promise I'll always try and make you feel as if everything's okay, un," Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, and she buried her head into his shoulder, not wanting him to see her tears.

"Thank you, Dei-kun,"

The two stayed in a comfortable silence before Deidara spoke up.

"So did you and Sasori-Danna screw each other?" Sakura blushed and tried to pull away from him again, but he had already guessed she would do that and held onto her.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?!"

"... A good one, un,"

"It's none of your business," She looked away, her face still red. Deidara chuckled.

"I thought so," He mumbled, and Sakura turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"I've heard, and seen in some cases, that after a girl loses her virginity, you can tell, un. You seem like the same old Saku-chan I've always known, so I'm sure you didn't go all the way, un,"

"... Seriously?" Sakura was curious about this subject. How could you tell if someone had sex before or not? Deidara grinned at her, nodding.

"... Well, whenever... I uh, have my first 'time' with someone, you wont be able to tell..." She murmured.

"How do you know, un?"

"W-well... I don't," Deidara stared at her for a second before his grin turned into a sly smile, and he leaned in close to her.

"You wanna find out, un?" Sakura blushed even more and pushed him away.

"Pervert!" She got up to leave, but he got up and ran over to the pinkette, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"I was only kidding, Saku-chan," He chuckled, hoping she would believe the lie. Well, half-lie. She sighed, rolling her eyes and giving him a light smile.

"C'mon, stay Saku-chan, it's soooo boring over here, un," He pulled her to the couch, where they both collapsed. Deidara lay on his back, pulling Sakura down on top of him and wrapping his arms around her small waist. The senario was so similair to the one this morning with Sasori, that Sakura blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What's bothering you so much, Saku-chan? Other than... what happened to Ino, un," Sakura smiled lightly, relaxing against him. It was amazing how aware he was of everything, even though he acted as if he was always in his own little world.

"...Dei-kun, do you think Itachi likes me more than a friend?" She noticed that he tensed lightly, and hesistated.

"... So you finally figured it out, un?" Sakura blinked, putting her hands against his shoulders and heaving herself up. Deidara tensed again as she put her weight on his hips, and of course she was oblivious to how much she was affecting him.

"You really think... that Itachi likes me? Is it... obvious?" Sakura was a little embarassed. Sasori said that he had... er, 'liked' her since 9th grade... Could Deidara notice it also?

He hesitated before answering again, but for a completely different reason than last time.

"Uhm... yeah, Itachi definitely... likes you, un," He grinned at her, and she rose her eyebrow. He bit the inside of his cheek upon seeing such an innocent and cute expression on her face.

"Well... if you could call wanting to screw you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for a week, then yes, he definitely likes you, un," Sakura blushed, and he bit down harder, drawing blood.

"D-don't make such assumptions! Or did... he tell you this?"

"..." Yeah right, like he going to tell her that that was _he_ wanted to do rather than Itachi, but he was pretty sure Itachi would've thought along the same lines. So he merely shrugged, and she was too embarassed to press the issue.

"Anyways... I'm super confused about what to do. I mean, I like Sasori but... he doesn't seem to like me that much..."

Deidara sighed, wondering if he should just tell her. Her eyes were so full of doubt and anxiety and he blurted it out anyway without thinking.

"Sasori doesn't really love you," His eyes widened, as did hers at hearing this new information.

"What?"

"... The only reason he ever wanted to date you was because he wanted revenge on Itachi, un," He said, trying it to make it sound as if it was no big deal. Unfortunately, this was a very big deal to Sakura.

"... Th-that can't be true! Sasori isn't like that he-..." He droned her words out, his thoughts clouded with fantasies about her. The way she was leaning forward and backward on his hips, it made him almost groan. He wondered why she was moving so much. He tried to listen to her fast words, just so he could stop himself from getting hard enough that Sakura would feel him.

"Sakura, you talk too much, un," He mumbled, trying to relax his tense body. At least she was still now, he thought. She shrugged, her eyes wide with shock and hurt.

"N-now, Sakura, I'm sure he's gained feelings for you...un," Sakura then noticed that he was no longer calling her by her nickname. She decided not to comment on it, and got off of him. He was both relieved and unhappy at this.

"Well, thanks for being honest with me, Dei-kun," She said, offering a kind smile. He was a little suprised at her sudden discomfort, and rose up.

"No problem, Saku-chan, un," He gave her a lazy smile. When she turned away, he suddenly asked,

"Don't I get something for giving you all this information?" Of course, he hadn't expected anything, and so he was suprised when she turned, smiled, and walked back to him, bending slightly to be eye-level with the blonde. He stopped breathing as her face moved closer to his, and just as their lips were about to meet, her head turned to the side, her lips at his ear.

"Thank you, Dei-kun," She whispered, pulling back after kissing his cheek. He swallowed back a groan of both pleasure and displeasure. It was nice to feel her lips at his skin, and yet leaving him with an even stronger feeling of want. He didn't notice that she was gone until he heard the door shut, and snapped out of his daze.

He laid back down, groaning lightly.

'Whoever she picks will be one lucky man...' He thought, wishing once again that he could be Sasori, or even Itachi. He knew that in the end that she would end up with him, but there's no telling when that would be.

--

**A/N: I was very pleased with this chappie, other than not putting enough detail, as usual. Well, I love reviews, and it seems I'm getting less and less, so please, if you like my story please just write one little comment... I'll give you a cookie XD**


	17. Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Anyways, I'm sure many of you are wondering when Itachi will tell Sakura he loves her. Well, he'll tell her **_**very**_** soon, just so you know.**

**Also, I'm sorry for not saying anything about the Naomi thing. Since she slapped Itachi, she hadn't spoken a word to him. But no, she isn't pregnant. She only said that so Itachi would be forced to marry her, but luckily, he saw through it.**

**Anyways...**

**Please enjoy!**

**--**

It had been two months since Ino had died. Slowly, everyone was starting to get over the loud blonde's death. It was still painful for Sakura, especailly when she talked in front of the school with her two friends, Temari and Tenten, and Ino wasn't there to say something perverted or witty.

Still, her friends were helping her. She was still dating Sasori, though she would blush when Itachi would stare at her, mostly because she knew why he was doing so. She was still oblivious to Deidara's feelings, but this time she would flush when he made a perverted remark, or when he got too close to her. Luckily, Deidara started gaining interest in someone else. When Sakura finally asked who it was, he only grinned and said that it was one of her friends.

'Well that narrows it down,' She had thought, 'for all I know he could be gay.'

Currently, she was lounging at Sasori's house. They had gotten closer, somewhat, but it was rare that she came over to his house. The reason why she's there now, is because he had called her and said it was urgent.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" She had asked when she had rushed into his house. He patted the spot beside him on the couch, and she impatiently walked over, Sasori eyeing her hips as they swayed. She sat down, turning to him.

"Tell me," She said, worried. Sasori offered her a small smile, showing her that it was nothing serious.

"My grandpa called today. He said that my grandmother was living her last days of life, and told me that she said she wanted to see her grandson before she passed away. I'm going to fly over there tomorrow afternoon. I'll be gone for at least a month," He stated, watching her face carefully.

"I'll miss you," Sakura murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

She would miss him. She had her doubts, and still do, but she noticed that after a long, hetic day at school, it was nice to go out with him, or come over and just rest in his arms. She started to be grateful that he wasn't so talkative, so she could let her headache calm down after school.

Sasori was pleased with her answer and wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up, she squealed, and then he sat her in between his legs, facing him. He moved his hand to place it on the back of her head, and pushed her forward and captured her lips in a hot kiss.

Sakura decided to be bolder today, pushing her tongue into his mouth this time. The moan she got in return put butterflies in her stomach. She pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Sakura looked into Sasori's lust-filled eyes and blushed.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled, which made Sasori's lips twitch upward.

"For what?" His voice was breathy as well, his eyes still lust-filled yet with a spark of amusement.

"... Well, I didn't mean to..." Her face reddened even more, much to his pleasure.

"Trust me, Sakura," His tongue curled over her name, sending the butterflies in her stomach swarming, "you did nothing wrong."

He pulled her as close as he could, slamming his lips onto hers with enthusiasm. She was too shocked to do anything as his tongue asked for interest, so he sucked and nibbled on her swollen lips, making her moan and open her mouth for him.

He played with her tongue for a few seconds, before trying to get her to roam his mouth again. She took the hint and timidly did so, this time running her tongue over his. His hands traveled down to her thighs, rubbing the back of them and going higher. Sakura shuddered at his feathery touch, breaking away from his lips to once again catch her breath.

Sasori's lips went to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on the tender flesh.

"Sasori..." She breathed, feeling light-headed. She gasped when his hands started to pull her panties down, feeling uncomfortable.

"D-do you think... we're ready for this?" She placed her hands on his strong arms, trying to pull them away from her. He groaned in displeasure, sitting back.

"Do you actually think I'll say no?" His voice was a little harsher than expected, but Sakura didn't wince. She only shrugged, looking away. Unfortunately, Sasori had caught the look in her eyes, and smirked.

"You want it to," It was a statement, rather than a question. Sakura swallowed, still not able to look into his milky-brown eyes.

"Why are you resisting, _Sakura_?" He curled his tongue around her name again, making the lust within her grow.

"... We... aren't ready. Besides, you're nineteen, I'm only sixteen so-"

"No one has to know," He murmured, his hand going to her waist and up her shirt. Sakura gasped, about to pull his rough hand away. She stopped though, squeaking as he groped her breast.

"Sasori...!" She gasped, trying to find within her the relunctantness.

"Just give in, Sakura," He whispered in a husky voice, his pants tight and Sakura could tell. She looked into his eyes, doing what he said and smashed her lips to his.

--

An hour later, the two teens lay in Sasori's bed, (he found the couch too small for their 'activities') sweaty and tired. Sakura had fallen asleep quickly after their rough sex, curling up next to Sasori and wrapping her arms around his arm, making him glance at her as said arm was pushed to her breasts. He eyed her carefully, looking over her naked body. He sighed, not entirely satisfied. She had already fallen asleep after just one round, while Sasori felt like he could go at it for many more hours.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, eager to play with his blossom more when she awoke.

--

Sakura groaned when she did wake up. Her whole body felt sore, but it was nothing compared to the pain between her legs. She buried her head into the red-head's shoulder, inhaling his scent. She felt him shift, and looked up, her eyes wide. He smirked down at her, and she released his arm, much to his displeasure, and scooted away, blushing.

He chuckled lightly, finding her reaction highly amusing. Instead of mouthing off to him, she blushed more from embarassement.

"Why are you acting so shy, Sakura? You seemed quite the opposite a few hours ago," He commented, and before said girl could reply, she suddenly looked to the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap..." She murmured, sitting up and wincing. Sasori's smirk broadened, and Sakura noticed, glaring at him.

"Thanks, Sasori, now I'm going to be sore for a whole week," She mumbled, getting out of bed to find her clothes. Sasori enjoyed looking at her backside as she turned, and he answered,

"If I can recall correctly, you were the one who kept telling me to go 'faster, harder," Sakura blushed, stumbling over her next words.

"Y-yeah, well I wouldn't have said that i-if I had know how sore I would be,"

"I doubt that," He chuckled when she spluttered something uncoherent. Her innocence had been taken, but she seemed no different.

After successfully finding her clothes and putting them on, she walked over and gave Sasori a chaste kiss.

"See ya," She smiled lightly, walking out of the room.

--

"I don't feel well..." Sakura whispered, dizzy. She was at the front of the school with her friends, Temari and Tenten.

"I think I have the flu..." Tenten backed away from her, and Sakura rolled her eyes weakly.

"Well then, let's go get you some medicine," Temari said, standing from the step she was previously sitting on. She took Sakura's arm and almost dragged her torwards her car.

"What are you doing?"

"We're ditching school," Temari responded, smirking.

"Get well, Sakura!" Tenten called, waving and going inside the school.

--

"Say Sakura,"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Sakura blushed at her question, but since this was her best friend and a girl, she decided to answer. "Well... not really. I've, uh, done 'it' once just a couple weeks ago,"

"Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Well... Oh, it's probably nothing to worry about..." Temari replied.

They stepped out of the car, walking into the mini mall.

"I think the flu medicine is down that aisle..." But Temari pulled her torwards a different one.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," The two walked down the aisle, until Temari suddenly stopped and picked up a box. She put it into Sakura's hands, and the small girl blushed.

"A pregnany test?!" Temari nodded, yanking the poor girl torwards the bathrooms.

"We've got to pay for this first!"

"You're such a goody-two-shoes," Temari mumbled, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Are you going to make me do this everytime I sleep with someone?" She grumbled, stepping into a stall.

"I'm only being cautious, Sakura," Temari replied, leaning against her stall door.

A few minutes passed before Sakura started complaining.

"How much longer?"

"Good greif, have some patience,"

A few seconds later, Sakura gasped, and Temari opened the stall door. Sakura turned around, her eyes wide.

"...I'm pregnant..." And with that, she fainted.

--

**A/N: pLeAsE rEvIeW!**


	18. Suicide

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

**Here's the cookie I promised you: (:)**

**--**

A couple minutes later, the girl woke up, unfortunately not dazzed or groggy, and started panicking again when the realization of her pregnancy.

The shaken Sakura looked up at Temari's unsuprised expression, and felt like pulling her hair out.

"Did you hear me!? I'M PREGNANT!" When her friend stood, still unphased, Sakura screeched in frustrastion.

"Sakura, calm down," Temari ordered. Words were not going to calm Sakura down, not now. Big, fat tears were already pouring down her rosy cheeks, her eyes wide, her lips parted, her teeth grinding, and now she started gasping.

"Sakura, shh, shh, it's going to be okay," Her voice was softer this time as she picked Sakura up out of the stall, throwing the pregnacy test away once she checked to make sure Sakura had not read it wrong. She held Sakura in her arms, letting her cry into her shirt until she was semi-under control.

"What's my mom going to think? Oh no, what if he doesn't want a baby?... And now people at school are going to be calling be a slut! A whore! My reputation is ruined!" She sobbed, cutching her friend tighter.

"If anyone at school dares to call you a slut, I'll make sure they're punished... painfully," Temari almost smirked, enjoying the idea of getting to beat up someone, and this time she actually had a reason.

"That doesn't matter! People are never going to look at me the same way again!" Temari sighed, patting the small girl's back.

"I'm actually quite suprised, Sakura. Not about the pregnancy, since you've showed all the signs of being pregnant, but I'm suprised about you having sex. You've always seemed so innocent. Even now, it seems as if you're still the same little girl you've always been,"

Sakura was too devastated to get angry with her friend now.

"... Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who did you sleep with?"

"H-How could you ask such a thing!? Sasori of course!"

"Oh, okay. I noticed Deidara used to have a crush on you, and I was wondering that maybe-"

"What does Deidara have to do with any of this?"

"... Nevermind," Sakura sat up, glaring at her friend. It really wasn't important to her, but at least it had her distracted.

"Tell me."

Temari sighed.

"Well... Deidara didn't want me to tell you this yet; He thinks it's funny how you always get exasperated when he doesn't tell you. We're sort of dating, for now,"

Sakura really was happy for her friend, but the light smile that touched her lips was gone as soon as it appeared.

"What am I going to tell my mother...?" She moaned in distress, slumping against her friend.

"... Sakura, you don't have to go through with this," Temari said softly. The pinkette sat up suddenly, looking incrudeous.

"Are you... talking about an abortion?" Temari nodded slowly, wary of her reaction.

Sakura _knew_ what her reaction should have been. She _knew_ that she was supposed to scream at her friend, to tell her that was a monsterous thing to do. She _knew_ she wasn't supposed to be actually considering the idea. The fact that she was doing the opposite almost made her feel like slapping herself. _Almost._

"... I don't have the money for an abortion," Sakura's tone was slightly upset, throwing Temari off balance. Once the blonde girl got over her shock, she stood, bringing the girl up with her.

"A friend of mine can do it," She said, but Sakura shook her head.

"I want a professional to do it,"

Temari sighed, deciding to hold off on that subject.

"Wow, Sakura, I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to do that," She didn't say, _'I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to murder your own baby,'_ but Sakura thought she might have well as.

"... It will be in Heaven; I don't believe God would send an innocent, unborn child to Hell. Also, it wouldn't have to have a crappy life because of the mistakes I've made,"

"It's not all your fault, Sakura. Sasori-"

"It doesn't matter, he's never gonna know about this. In fact, the only people who are going to know is you, me, and whoever is going to give me an abortion,"

"... Okay..." Temari didn't like the fact that the father of the child would never know that he even had one. Well, an unborn on, but it's still a big issue.

--

A couple weeks later, Sakura had already had an abortion. Temari convinced her to let her friend do it, so she didn't waste too much money. Still, she had no idea that the horrible thought that she actually _murdered_ her own baby would plague her mind continually until she thought she was going to lose it.

She made Temari promise that they would never speak of this again. Oh how Sakura wished she would never had said that. She felt like she had to scream it to the world, and hope that they would hate her, call her a slut and a killer. Maybe they would even be kind enough to kill her... No, she'd like it better if they tortured her and then kill her. She felt like she deserved it.

She was also dreading what was going to happen when Sasori got back, which would be soon now...

"Saku-chan, class is over, un," Deidara snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry, Dei-kun," At first, Sakura had felt a little uneasy using the nickname when she found out he had a girlfriend. He seemed undisturbed by it, though.

She got her books, walking out of the class with him. "Are you okay, Saku-chan? You seem to be spacing out a lot, un," Sakura shrugged, hoping he would just shut up about it. Thankfully, he seemed to since the sour arua around her, and said nothing else.

--

The rest of the day was uneventful. Sakura felt unhappy, still. She hoped she wouldn't feel this way for long; Soon she would get bored, and she would be feeling guilty, and then her thoughts would turn torwards suicide. Not they hadn't already, but nothing she actually put much thought into.

"Sakura, honey, why don't you go over to one of your friend's houses', and get out of the house for a little bit," Her mother was worried about her these days, even though Sakura had been trying so hard to look... happy.

"... Fine," She sounded like an eight year old who was just told to do his least favorite chore.

"Come home whenever you feel like it,"

"I'm never going to if you keep acting this way," Sakura mumbled under her breath, grateful that her mother didn't hear it.

--

Sakura had decided to go to Itachi's, since that seemed like the most quite place for now. When she got to his door, she suddenly thought that she should have called first. So, she turned away, intending to walk around the city, maybe finding some gang members that may want to rape her, and then kill her. She quickly shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sakura spun around, putting on a smile (she _hoped_ it looked like a smile) and stared at Itachi.

"Hi, Itachi," Her voice even sounded fake to her, but Itachi's emotionless expression didn't change.

"Hn,"

"Umm... do you mind if I come in for a few minutes?"

Itachi walked away from the door, leaving open, so Sakura hurried in. Itachi sat back down on the sofa, getting back to his movie. Sakura stared at him, uncomfortable, before Itachi's black eyes slid torwards her.

"Have a seat," His phrase was curt and toneless. Sakura walked over to him, sitting on the cushion beside pf him. She glanced to see his reaction, but his attention had already gone back to the movie. Sakura tried to make herself comfortable as her eyes traveled to the movie. She had no idea what it was, or even what language it was. It had subtitles, but Sakura wondered why Itachi was even watching this.

"Nothing better on?"

"Hn,"

--

At the end of the movie, Sakura was crying. It didn't have wasn't a terribly sad ending, though. The main character went to prison, but that's not what had her crying.

But in the movie, the main character's sister had an affair with her husband. The main character (Sakura couldn't even remember what her name was) had gotten together with someone else, but vowed revenge on both her ex-husband and sister. One night, she snuck in the house, taking a knife and going into the baby's room. She murdered it, making sure that she cut it into pieces so the couple would have the horried memory scorched into their minds forever.

Itachi turned to the crying girl, unsure of what to do. She already knew that he wanted her, so she would probably push him away if he wrapped his arms around her. That wasn't the case though as she suddenly sobbed, turning torwards the awkward Uchiha and threw herself at him. Itachi grunted and she gripped her arms tight around his neck, a little too tight. He turned, still, so she press herself fully against his chest instead of his side. He wrappe his long arms around her, resting his chin on her head and rubbing her back. He wasn't going to ask questios, not yet.

A few minutes later, he found that she had stilled and wasn't pulling away. He took his arms away from her, pushing her back a little so he could see her expression. She was fast asleep. Itachi sighed, trying to pull her arms away gently, but she tightened them, moaning in her sleep. Itachi wondered what to do, deciding that he was tired also. He wondered how she would react when she awoke, laying down beside her best friend, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, their bodies pressed together, their faces inches apart.

He didn't worry too much about that, though, as he picked her up, putting his hands under her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist, and then finally heading offto his bedroom. Her warm breath hit his neck as he walked, making it hard to stay away from thoughts that he didn't want to think about right now.

He loosedn her legs when they got to the bed, but saw that her arms still wouldn't budge. He laid down with her, awkwardly getting them both in bed without waking her, and falling into a quick sleep.

--

**A/N: First of all, if any of you are wondering, I am against abortion. I hate the very thought of killing a baby. But anyways, I sorta needed that to happen to make this story go in the direction I wanted it to go. At first, the thought of her getting pregnant never crossed my mind...**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you took a couple seconds to tell me how I did on this chappie.**


	19. The Pain of Heart Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Please enjoy!**

**--**

Sakura woke up from a nightmare around 5:30 a.m. and she was very suprised when she found that she was pressed tightly against someone. She pulled away from the person enough to see his face, but she wasn't very suprised when she saw Itachi. Sakura was thankful that she remembered what happened last night, so she didn't worry that something may have happened between her and Itachi.

Still, she was almost positive he was going to start asking questions once he woke up. Almost, but unsure. Itachi seemed a lot colder torwards her now, and she wondered why. She didn't have time to feel heart broken about that right now, or she swore she would die young from all this stress. And even though she wanted... no, even though she needed to tell someone, anyone, about what horrible thing she had done, she knew if she told him, their friendship would be lost forever.

She laid there for a minute, enjoying the warmth of his body for a little while longer. Relunctantly, she pulled her arms away from him, reaching back to loosen his grip on her.

"...Sakura..." Said girl looked up at Itachi, startled. He was still alseep, though. She blushed momentarily, wondering why it was affecting her so much. Itachi somehow tightened his arms around her, making her gasp, and his face went down closer to hers.

She tried to push him away, and his eyes snapped open. Sakura gasped as he suddenly released her, sat up and straddled her hips with his knees, his hands were on either side of her head, and a dark look in his eye.

"I-Itachi! Stop!" She yelled, even though he wasn't making any more movements. The look in his eye scared her. It was like he thought she was his enemy, but then, his eyes softened, and he immediatly got off of her, laying down on the other side of the bed, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry," He mumbled, but didn't sound like he was one bit. Sakura was gasping now, shaken. Itachi turned to her, worried. She turned over, facing him and curling into herself. Had he done something he wasn't aware of?

"Sakura..." He didn't know what to say anymore when she started sobbing, her cheeks already wet with tears. He felt like reaching out to her again, but since he was the cause of her crying, he felt that maybe he should just leave. He got out of the bed, walking to the door feeling guilty.

"Don't hate me..." Her voice was faint, but Itachi heard it. He sighed, turning around.

"What?"

"..." Sakura didn't answer as she started to wail, sounding like a five year old. Itachi cursed and hurried over to her, hoping she wouldn't wake up Sasuke. He walked to her side of the bed, putting his arms around her and lifting her up, cradling her into his chest. He wrapped her arms around his torso, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

To ease her worries, he murmured, "I don't."

She pulled away, the tears starting to stop as her expression turned grave.

"Why did you give me that look? I've never seen you like that before," Itachi sighed, rubbing her back. Was she crying over something as silly as that?

"Sakura, I was startled. I didn't know it was you right away," He admitted. Sakura was somewhat glad at this, an emotion she hadn't felt in a while.

"... Thank you,"

--

Sakura had calmed down fully, and she and Itachi were at the table, eating breakfast. Well, Itachi was eating, but Sakura hadn't touched her food.

"You need to eat something, Sakura,"

"... You know what?"

"..."

"I..." She didn't finish, though, worried that he would hate her. Itachi saw her hesitation, and got up, walking over to her. She looked up at him doubtfully, before standing also and wrapping her arms around his waist as she burried her head into his chest.

Itachi didn't respond. It wasn't the fact that he was uncomfortable, merely was confused.

"What's on your mind?" He asked light, pulled her away gently. She adverted her gaze, but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"...I'm scared you'll hate me," She whispered, and his eyes widened.

"...I wont,"

"But-"

"Please tell me, Sakura," She sighed, walking away into the living room, Itachi following. They sat down on the couch, and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. Itachi was now feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm just like that girl,"

"Please be more descriptive, Sakura,"

"I'm like that girl in that movie we watched last night. The one who killed her sister's baby,"

"..." Itachi didn't understand right away.

"... Except, the baby I killed wasn't someone else's..." Itachi's eyes widened, shock taking over his body. Sakura watched him with worried eyes, not really feeling any better.

"You...?"

"I had to get an abortion, Itachi!" She sobbed, the tears coming again. Itachi was too angry to feel like he needed to comfort her.

"Who was the father?" His tone was anything but calm, Sakura noted.

"S-Sasori!" She was angry that he would ask something like that. His hands tightened into fists, his eyes blazing. Sakura mistook his anger torwards Sasori, for anger torwards her.

"I know, I'm horrible..." She sobbed again, but Itachi didn't hear her. His mind was too preoccupied. His lack of responce made Sakura feel even more horrible.

She stood, wiping her tears away. "I understand," She murmured, the last of her emotion draining away. He glanced at her, confused.

"Why did you tell me this?" His voice was still rough with anger, and Sakura winced. She shrugged, the pain still there. She walked away swiftly, leaving Itachi frustrated and angry.

--

Sakura didn't feel like going home yet, not wanting to have to deal with her mother's worries. So, she decided she would go to Sasori's house and wait for him to return, which should be soon. He hadn't even called her during his trip to his grandmother's, and that worried her.

It took her only a few minutes to see the house. She could also see a car just parking, and she recognized it as Sasori's Volvo. She wondered what she would tell him... And then, someone stepped out of the passengers seat.

It was a woman. She had long, flowing red hair that went to her waist. Sakura could not see her eyes from here, but could see that the woman had a very... developed figure. Sasori got out of the car shortly afterwards, and Sakura hid behind the nearest tree. She tried to think that maybe this woman was here for business, or maybe she was even Sasori's sister or cousin.

But when the beautiful woman walked eagerly to his side, taking his hand and giving him a kiss as they walked to his door, Sakura was positive that this woman was not his sister or cousin. They entered into the house, and Sakura ran away.

The tears did not come, the pain was only nibbling at her heart. Right now, she felt completely numb. Her thoughts were not on Sasori, but rather her thoughts were blank as she concentrated on what was ahead of her.

She did not reply to her mother's voice when she got home. She didn't even glance at her. Instead, she walked up the stairs in no hurry, going into her room and shutting the door.

She went to sleep for the rest of the day, not bothering to go to school. When she awoke, the pain had still not gotten to her. She was still numb, her mind refusing to accept what she had seen.

The pain didn't hit when her mother came up stairs, handing her the phone. The horrible pain hit her only when she heard the person's voice on the other end.

"...Hello?"

"Sakura, hello, it's me, Sasori," Sakura dropped the phone in her hand, and her mother was no longer in the room to pick it up. Sakura didn't even bother hanging up, even when the phone made it's loud beeping sounds, alerting her that no one was on the other line. Sakura muffled her heart broken sobs with her pillow.

--

**A/N: Oh the drama! Well, anyways, please feel free to comment on this chapter, I would be very delighted to hear your thoughts.**


	20. Clinical Depression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Anyways, someone asked me why did Sakura go back to school almost right after she had the abortion? Well, first of all, she wasn't going to tell her mom about it, and she couldn't just stay home without being sick or anything. Also, the first couple days she tried skipping school at Temari's house, but without anything to do she found herself feeling worse and worse by thinking about the baby.**

**And I know Sakura is still kinda dealing with this abortion thing well. She puts on an act that shows she's fine, even though most people can clearly see she is not. We all know Sakura isn't cold hearted, so something like the abortion will definitely haunt her until she is dead. She doesn't want the others wround her to be worried, and she thinks by doing this to herself, she's punishing herself. I know I don't... make it seem like such a big deal to Sakura, but that's probably because I need to write it in her point of view...**

**If any of you had any more questions, please feel free to ask.**

**--**

The next morning, her mother came to check up on her. Sakura still lay in bed, staring at the white walls.

"Sakura, honey, are you not feeling well today? School starts in an hour, don't you think you should be getting ready?" Her mother picked up the phone that was no longer beeping. The battery had run dead.

Sakura didn't answer. She continued to stare at the walls with blank eyes. Her mother sighed.

"Sakura, dear," She sat down at the end of the bed and patted her daughter's leg, but Sakura flinched away. "Please tell me what's wrong. You're not fooling anybody."

Sakura still didn't answer. Her mother waited, and waited, hoping that she would get annoyed with her presense and snap at her. At least she would do _something_.

"I'm calling a doctor," Her mother said, her voice rough. She turned on the phone, and noticed that the battery was dead. Her hands trembled, dropping the phone. She stood, walking over to her daughter and kneeling down. She looked into Sakura's dead eyes, stroking her cheek. Tears fell from her mother's eyes, and Sakura blinked.

"I'm so sorry," Her mother whimpered, before getting up and walking out the door. Sakura continued to stare at the walls.

--

Later that day, a doctor cam into her room. Sakura paid no mind to him, even when he asked her questions. Her mother was too distressed to tell her daughter to be polite and answer the man. The whole session only lasted about ten minutes, and then the doctor was sure of what was wrong.

"Your daughter has Clinical Depression," The doctor told Sakura's mother. Her mother nodded.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm 99 percent sure. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright, Mrs. Haruno?"

"That will be fine,"

The doctor made his way to the door, but Sakura's mother stopped him.

"Can you explain what Clinical Depression is to Sakura?"

"Of course, ma'am," The doctor turned back to said teen.

"Clinical Depression is a common psychiatric disorder, characterized by a pervasive low mood, loss of interest in usual activities and diminished ability to experience pleasure. Depression can be a once in a life-time event or have multiple recurrences, it can appear either gradually or suddenly, and either last for a few months or be a life-long disorder," He finished at that, turning back and walking down stairs with her mother.

When the door close, a wave of anxiety washed over Sakura. 'What's gonna happen? What if I'm stuck like this forever?!... Well, it's not as if I don't deserve it, but I don't want to be left this way. They'll probably give me drugs, but I don't see how that's gonna help. What if they use the electroconvulsive therapy!?' (A/N: Electroconvulsive therapy (ECT), also known as electroshock or electroshock treatment, uses short bursts of a controlled current of electricity (typically fixed at 0.9 ampere) into the brain to induce a brief, artificial seizure while the patient is under general anesthesia.)

Her mother and the doctor returned twenty minutes later. Sakura's eyes darted to them, but neither one noticed. The doctor walked over to her, and her eyes once again rested on the wall. The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes studied her face further. Sakura was starting to feel as if she was trapped; He was too close. His hand reached up and put two fingers on her wrist.

"Her heart's racing," He murmured, and her mother's eyes widened.

"Calm down, Sakura, I only want to ask you a few more questions," He said gently. He didn't fool her.

"Has anything dramatic happened within the last month?" Sakura wouldn't look into his eyes. She shook her head no.

"When did you start feeling this way?" Sakura shrugged.

"Has somebody hurt you?" He noticed the hesitation in her eyes, before she shook her head. 'I only hurt myself,' she thought.

"Do you feel okay enough to go to school?" Sakura nodded.

"Why aren't you at school then?" Sakura wanted him to stop with all these questions. She wanted him to stop saying that she had depression. Depression was normal in teenagers, so she had no idea why he was making such a big deal about it.

"School's boring," She mumbled, hoping that that was a normal answer from any teen. He nodded.

"Why is it boring?"

"... Look, I'm only a little down because my best friend died,"

"Your mother told me that you returned to school for a couple weeks after that. I think you're depressed for another re-"

"I'm not depressed!" Sakura screeched, turning around and burying her head into her pillow. After a few minutes, the doctor stood, murmuring something to her mother and walking away.

--

Itachi was furious. Sakura had not gone to school today, and he was worried. But mostly, his thoughts centered around the red-head whole stole his Sakura and her innocence. He finally had enough with waiting at fifth period, and walked out of the room. The teacher did not say anything.

--

It was easy for Itachi to keep his cool. But still, a man only had so much patience. After he stood and waited and knocked for about the hundredth time at Sasor's door, he had had enough. He opened the unlocked door, somewhat disappointed that he couldn't kick it down.

His sharp eyes scanned the room, settling on the couch and the two people making out on it. Itachi thought that maybe he should have been glad when he saw that the woman was not Sakura, but he felt the opposite. Sasori pulled away from the blonde, glaring at Itachi.

"When somebody's home and nobody opens the door it usually means that they don't want you here," Sasori said, his voice husky. The blonde blushed, straightening her clothes and hair. She turned to Sasori.

"I'll be upstairs," She murmured, getting up and walking to said said destination. Sasori sighed, standing up, only to be punched back down into the couch by Itachi.

"You dirty son of a-"

"What's your problem, Uchiha!? I thought you'd be happy that Sakura is now free," The red-head stood up, his glare unaffecting said Itachi.

"You slept with Sakura. You took her virginity away, and now you have a blonde bimbo-"

Sasori punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you dare call Kikyo that," He growled, landing another punch to Itachi's chest. The Uchiha grabbed Sasori's neck, slinging him over to the opther side of the room. He coughed up blood, rubbing his soon-to-be bruised throat.

"Look, I cared about Sakura," Itachi snorted at his statement, "But when I met Kikyo-"

"I don't want to hear it," Itachi sauntered to the door, slamming it and quickly walking back to his car.

--

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chappie. Nothing much happened.. But anyways, the next one will have ItaSaku in it, so please be patient. Also, please review!**


	21. Finally some ItaSaku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to comment, and enjoy!  
**

**--**

"Are you sure you want to go to school today, dear?"

"Yes, mother," Sakura put on her backpack and ran out the door. She'd missed a whole week of school already since she saw Sasori with someone else. She really didn't want to go to school, she just wanted to get away from her mother.

The doctor had perscribed something, but Sakura wouldn't take any medicine. She refused to admit that she was depressed. It was obvious that she was, but it was completely natural for teens to feel that way sometimes. She didn't feel the need to take any medicine, even though she loathed feeling this way.

'I deserve it anyways. I murdered my own baby and-'

"Sakura-chan!" Said girl looked up, startled. Sasuke and Naruto were walking to school, but Naruto was turned around, walking backwards and waving to her. Soon, he fell, landing with a yelp.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered, stopping and giving him a hand. Naruto swatted it away, glaring at the Uchiha. Sakura approached them, and Naruto's face lit up. He hastily got up, rubbing his backside for a minute.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan! You haven't been in school for a while. I thought you might've been dying or something!" He hugged the girl, and she tensed.

"Dobe, she obviously doesn't want your hands touching her right after they touched your butt," Naruto blushed and backed away, mumbling a sorry.

"I wasn't feeling well," Sakura mumbled, offering a weak smile. Naruto rose his eyebrow.

"You still don't look too good, Sakura-chan. Are you sure you want-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Her tone was angry, but the fake smile never left her face.

--

When Sakura got to homeroom, Itachi was unsure of what to say. Deidara had already been told about Kikyo, and wasn't too happy about it either. Itachi was also worried about her health. She looked pale and sad. Her words played over and over inside his head.

"_I had to get an abortion, Itachi!"_

He wondered if she had told Sasori... Then again, she probably wouldn't...

"Good morning, Saku-chan, un," Deidara greeted when she sat down.

"Aah," She murmured, staring at the black board.

She didn't greet Itachi, and by the time class was half over, Itachi had lost his patience. He glanced over at Sakura, noting that she hadn't even started on the paper the teacher had passed out.

"Sakura," He mumbled, glancing over at Shizune. She was watching Sakura, a worried expression on her face. Itachi figured she wouldn't object if he talked to Sakura.

The girl finally glanced at him, waiting.

"We need to talk,"

"Fine with me," She mumbled, standing up. She walked to the door, going out even when Shizune told her to stay. Itachi's brow furrowed, and he stood to follow.

--

"Please forget what I said, Itachi," Sakura started as she leaned against the wall. They were outside, behind the school.

"I can not do that, Sakura. I want to know-"

"Look, I'll tell you if just finally shut up about it,"

"... Hn,"

"Sasori got me pregnant, I got an abortion, and then I caught him with another girl. End of story," She tried to move away from the Uchiha, but he blocked her, putting his hands against the wall on either side of her head. He leaned into her, his breath tickling her face.

"No, if that was the end of story then you wouldn't be acting like this," He growled. Sakura winced.

"Well how am I supposed to act!? I murdered my own baby! My boyfriend is cheating on my with... with someone ten times more beautiful than me-"

Her rant was effeciently cut off as Itachi closed the distance between them. His kiss was tender and chaste, but there was an anger evident within him. He pulled away, staring into her eyes. She stared back, glaring and blushing.

"Sakura, I assure you, that slut doesn't even compare to you," He murmured, leaning in to give her another chaste kiss. Sakura blush only deepened.

"You're lying," His eyes narrowed at her accusation, and she refused the urge to gulp. He kissed her again, more fiercely this time. He licked her lips, almost groaning as he did so.

Sakura stood shocked at the urgency of his kiss, and he began to feel impatient. He nipped her bottom lip, and she wimpered when he drew blood. He licked the blood away, his lips pulling away from hers. He sent quick kisses down her jaw, sometimes licking her skin. He legs began to shake as he continued down her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her lips again and she opened her mouth without complaint. And then, for a moment, she forgot about her dead baby, she forgot about Sasori, and the only thing on her mind was how much passion Itachi was putting into the kiss.

He relunctantly pulled away from her, his short, hot breaths fanning her face. She also, gasped for air, her cheeks still red.

"I assure you, Sakura," He bent his head to her ear, licking it and making her gasp, "I wasn't lying,"

--

**A/N: Yes, another short chappie. I'm sorry, but at least I put some ItaSaku in here. I was getting tired of stalling for this scene to happen, but don't worry, this isn't the last. Maybe I'll write one more chapter... and then probably an epilouge or however you spell it. Please review!**


	22. Naomi's Sting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T**

**--**

"Itachi... we need to get back to school..." Sakura breathed. Itachi's lips were attacking her neck with hot kisses, his hands roaming her body. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, and she could already feel his erection.

"Aah," Itachi agreed, and then returned to pulling her shirt slightly off her shoulder, sucking on the skin. He obviously had no intention of actually going back inside.

"What if... -moan-... someone hears us...?"

"It doesn't matter," His hands slid up and down her thighs, and she arched her back. The corners of his lips twitched upward at her reaction, licking the hickey he had given her. His smirk widened when he drew back to look at the red spot, because it marked her as _his_. Sakura groaned at the loss of warmth and grinded his hips lightly, causing him to grunt and kiss her senseless again, removing one of his hands to rest behind her head so it wouldn't hit against the brick wall.

Her fingers raked through his silky locks, recieving a heady moan. He pulled away from her swolen lips, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered, no longer caring if they got caught. He slowly unwrapped her legs, his moves hesitant and his eyes reluctant. She dropped her arms by her side as she stood straight, her brow furrowing in confusion. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder in pleasure.

"I don't want our first time to be here," He answered, playfully biting her ear. Her breath caught in her throat. She certainly hadn't thought that they would go _that_ far. And then her eyes widened when she caught onto his double meaning. He said first time, so did that mean he wanted to have a second or even third time? The look of confusion on her face made Itachi shake his head, smiling lightly.

"Itachi..." Sakura murmured, unsure of what to day. Did that mean he wanted to be her boyfriend?

"I'm sorry," She said, before moving away and heading torwards an entrance. Itachi's brow furrowed in annoyance. This was going to be a long day.

--

"Saku-chan, are you okay, un? You seem to be spacing out a lot, un," Deidara commented at lunch. Actually, he was really glad that she didn't seem so depressed, but it annoyed him to no end that she still wasn't listening.

She shrugged, glancing at Itachi, finding him gazing at her. She blushed but refused to be the one to look away first. Deidara glanced at them back and forth, a smirk suddenly spreading over his features. He stood.

"Well, I got a date with Tema-chan, un. Catch ya later, un," Sakura looked to Deidara, thankful at having an excuse to break the staring game between her and Itachi.

"You're cutting school?" Deidara grinned and nodded, obviously happy about this. Sakura shook her head, yet a smile played on her lips. The blonde walked away, leaving Sakura and Itachi by themselves.

The pinkette sipped her milk, looking down at her tray. She then sighed, looking up with an uncomfortable expression. Itachi had an amused expression on his face, much to her annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly interuppted.

"ITA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Said man winced as a suddenly hyper blonde came up behind him and hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling widely.

"Guess what!? I'm not pregnant!" She giggled, unwrapping her arms and moving to sit behind him. He glared at her, but she seemed unaffected.

"Hn," He mumbled, glancing to see Sakura's reaction. She was sipping her milk again, looking away from them. He supressed his sigh.

"Naomi, what do you want?" He asked, his voice suprisingly polite. Naomi giggled again, bending her head torwards him and moving her lips to his ear.

"I want you, silly," She licked the shell of his ear, and he grunted in disgust. And then, as if she had just noticed Sakura, she said,

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Slu- I mean, Sakura, I didn't see you there. I heard the bad news, sorry that Sasori dumped you... Well, I'm not all that sorry, but-"

"Naomi, leave," Itachi ordered, his eyes flashing dangerously. Naomi only rolled her eyes, infuriating him more.

Sakura, clenched her fists, the memories flooding her mind. Since the incident with Itachi, her thoughts had been centered around him instead of Sasori and the abortion. Sakura felt as if she had just been slapped.

"Oh calm down, Ita-kun. It's obvious that now that Sasori's found someone better, she's going for you, and I'm not going to sit here and let her steal my boyfriend," She crossed her arms over her large chest, sticking her nose up in the air. Sakura had had enough.

She angrily stood, glaring at the girl and picking up her milk carton. Luckily it was still half-full. Naomi raised her eyebrow, confused, until Sakura moved her arm over, and pulled the remaining milk all over her head. Naomi screeched, and Sakura rushed out of the room. Itachi quickly followed.

--

Sakura locked herself in the bathroom. She was positive that Itachi wouldn't follow, so she was a little more than suprised when her stall door flew open and arms quickly encircled her. She yelped as Itachi adjusted her to where she was laying in her arms. She glared up at the man, wiping her tears away.

"You're not allowed to come in here!" Itachi ignored her and made his way out of the bathroom.

"We need to talk,"

"...Again?"

"Hn,"

--

Itachi had carried Sakura out his car, getting strange looks on the way, and let her sit in the passenger's seat. He took his place at the wheel, and turned his head to look at her. She fidgeted with her skirt, feeling uncomfortable.

"Itachi... A lot has been going on, and I don't think now is the best time-"

"You're wrong," He replied in his monotone, and Sakura sighed.

"Of course I'm wrong because in order to get into my pants you need my permi-"

"Sakura," His tight, somewhat loud voice made her jump. She glared back at him with stubborness.

"If that's the only reason..." Itachi trailed off, looking away and running his hand through his hair. Sakura sighed, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, I just... I'm not ready for another boyfriend. Besides, I can't think of any other reason for you wanting to be my boyfriend besides, y'know, having sex with me. I'm not angry, I mean, it's only natural for guys your age to want sex, but I don't... Itachi, your my best friend and I don't want our... relationship to get weird," She was suprised that he hadn't cut her off yet. She waited patiently as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Sakura, I would never do that to you. It's true that I want... sex, but that's not the only reason. You're too important for me to use you like Sasori did. But unlike Sasori, I can truly love you, instead of pretending,"

Sakura blushed at his words.

'I-Is he saying that... that he l-loves me...? No, he said he can, that doesn't mean he does, right now,' Sakura thought. Itachi saw the confusion and hesitation in her eyes, and moved closer to her. She screwed her eyes shut when he came closer and closer, wondering why she was even doing so.

The kiss he placed on her lips was not as she predicted. It was soft, almost apologetic, and it was over in two seconds. Sakura opened her eyes, and blushed. His face was still close to hers. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling the petite girl into his chest. He then buried his head into the crook of her neck, and the two stayed like that for another twenty minutes, perfectly content and relaxed.

--

**A/N: Awww, that last scene is so cute to imagine. Anyways, the next chappie will be the epilouge and I'll post it tomorrow. Please review!**


	23. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I can't believe this story is finally coming to an end. It was fun to write, and I hope you all liked it! In the future, my fanfics are gonna be a lot better because someone pointed out that the characters are too OOC. I do not disagree. Anyways, make sure to watch out for more ItaSaku stories soon!**

**--**

_Sakura's POV_

"You're seriously going to wear that in front on all the guys?" I asked Temari when she held up her bathing suit. It was very pretty actually, but it was very... small if you ask me. Temari laughed softly.

"This is only for Deidara, and if any other guy dare looks at me the wrong way, I'm sure he'll take care of it," I chuckled nervously. I'm sure many men will get 'taken care of.'

"What about you, Sakura? Where's your bathing suit?" I smiled.

"It's upstairs. I'll meet you out back," I replied, making my way up the stairs of the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi and I have been dating for almost seven months now. I had finally agreed two days after we had, uh, cuddled (haha, I still can't help but giggle when I think of that time) in his car. Everyday so far seems to draw me closer and closer to him, but I can't imagine how that's even possible.

I was suprised when he had sworn he wouldn't touch me (excluding kisses and holding hands) unless I wanted him to. It didn't take me very long for me to decide that I really did want him to. Temari makes me take birth control everyday, which I'm perfectly fine with. Who knows when Itachi feels, er... horny. I chuckled agin as I undressed and put on my bathing suit. No one but me would see that side of Itachi, I'm sure.

School is going to start back soon, which is why Itachi and Sasuke decided to throw a pool party. Well, actually, it was my idea, and Itachi hardly ever says no to me.

Now you're probably wondering what happened between Sasori and me. We see each other every once in a while, and I still sometimes blush when that happens, but Sasori treats me as if we were... old friends. I don't mind, actually, since it's not so tense between us. As far as I know, he's still with that blonde.

The abortion... still haunts my dreams, and I think about it sometimes, but I'm getting through it. Itachi promised that once we were married I could have as many kids as I want. And no, the thought of marriage doesn't scare me one bit. Actually, I'm wondering when he's going to propose to me.

Oh well, I just have to hope that day will come soon. I wrap my towel around me and head downstairs. I hesitate in the doorway. Will Itachi like this bathing suit? Over the months that Itachi and I were together, I had begun to finally fill out more. Hahaha, I can finally wear a C! Hahaha, anyways, the suit I'm wearing is a two-piece. It's a baby blue (Itachi's favorite color on me) and it's straps tie behind my neck. It doesn't show a lot of cleavage, which is why I'm even going out there. I'm a little self-conscious about my body, if you haven't guessed.

Finally, I take a deep breath and walk outside, looking around for Itachi. I jumped when someone's arm encircles my waist and look up into Itachi's dark eyes. His fingers hook around my towel and brings it down. He steps back to get a good look at me. I blush and look at his body also. His swim trunks are black, and his chest is bare. His hair is dry, so I guess he hasn't been in the water yet. A smirk makes it's way across my face.

"C'mon, Itachi, let's get in the water," I grab his hand and walk torwards the edge. I glance at all the people here. All my friends and other people were invited. Such as Naruto, of course Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Deidara, Kiba, Akamaru, Karin (who invited her?), Shikamaru, and many more. I even think Kakashi could be around here somewhere...

I squeak as Itachi picks me up bridal style, and glare at him.

"Don't you dare throw me in!" I screech, and Itachi chuckles. And then he steps off the edge, making us both fall into the freezing water. His arms were still under me as he brought us back up to the surface. I throw my arms around his neck, shivering.

"Th-this wat-t-t-ter is f-f-f-freezing!" My teeth chatter. Itachi releases me and settles for wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You'll get used to it," He murmured, bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, gently running my fingers through his soft hair. I was brought out of the glorious feeling, sadly, when I felt the eyes of everyone on us. I pulled back blushing, and people around us started laughing as I burierd my head into his wet chest.

"Did I mention how nice that suit looks on you?" He purred into my ear, and I shuddered. He brought his hand up to my shoulder, brushing me, and descended all the way down to my thigh slowly. I look up at him, and he takes the opportunity to kiss me again, with more passion this time. I'm dizzy when he draws back.

"Hey, Itachi, do you mind if we borrow Sakura for a moment?" Tenten asks as she swam over to us. Itachi looked to me for approval, and I nodded. He gives me another chaste kiss before releasing me.

--

(Four days later; First day of school)

Somehow, Itachi and I had almost all the same classes this year. Hmm... coincidence? He and I walk torwards homeroom, hand in hand. He sits behind me as I sit beside Temari. She smiles.

"Hey, Sakura, what's with the bags under your eyes?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I incline my head to glare at Itachi, but I guess it was in vain since the corners of my mouth kept twitching upwards. He smirks at me.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't seem to be complaining, _Sakura_,"

--

**A/N: Well, there you go, the awesomest epilouge in the history of forever! lol, kidding. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
